Pink and Grey
by Redwood Sorrow
Summary: Aang is pulled from the storm before he can freeze himself for a century and remains in the past. Sent to the Eastern Air Temple to learn the ways of the Avatar, he instead witnesses the genocide of his people and is forced to flee for his life. His only hope in a world that has just been torn apart is a mysterious girl who will do anything to protect him. Anything.
1. Prologue

" **Avatar: the Last Airbender" is owned by Nickelodeon, Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

" **Future Diary" is owned by Sakae Esuno, Kadokawa Corporation, and Viz Media.**

"Why the long face? You look terrible, like you just saw a ghost."

He hadn't seen a ghost. But he certainly was looking at something just as interesting. More so even.

She didn't look like any other airbender. She had the same clothes, the same staff. But her eyes and hair were unlike any airbender, hell any human, he'd ever seen. Pink hair and eyes. Did she somehow dye her hair? Was it light in this room?

She laughed as he blinked a few times to ensure he wasn't seeing things.

"I assure you it's my real hair color. No trick or bending or anything. Just me."

He smiled, hiding his anxiety as she leaned over him to get a look at his writing.

"Whatcha writing? Is that a journal?"

He somewhat shrugged. Normally he'd be all open to talk someone's head off. But now was not one of those moments. Plus, this girl well….. she was out of his league.

"I guess. Nothing special."

"Looks special. These people you have written down here. Who are they?"

He gulped. "They're… They were friends. We all went to the same temple. They were like my brothers. Until they…."

His shoulders shook a bit. She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. When was this?"

He paused. "Recently. The plague found its way to my temple. To all the air temples actually. We lost a lot…. I lost a lot of friends. But you're an airbender aren't you? Didn't you know that?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm new to the Eastern Air temple actually. I didn't get there until after the plague."

"New there? Where did you come from? I've never heard of an airbender that didn't live out of the temples."

She paused for a second, considering how to respond.

"I lived with my parents. They didn't want to send their baby off to live with nuns, I guess."

"Oh, come on. They're not nuns!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"They're a near religious community of women living in poverty, sworn to chastity. If the boys are called monks, we're nuns."

This time, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't think we're living in poverty. We don't have much but-"

"We have nothing. Believe me. I know what rich looks like. You're poor."

That he didn't immediately respond made her smirk and lean in closer.

"So, what brings you out here, hmm? You're far from home little airbender."

He blushed from that.

"I'm not little! I'll show-" Standing up, he found to his surprise and embarrassment that in fact, he was almost a full head shorter. Her smirk grew even more.

"Ah don't feel bad little guy. Give it a year or two, you'll catch up." She rubbed his head affectionately.

"That's another thing. Why are the guys all bald? You'd look so nice with some long fire nation hair."

"Uh. Ok." He sat back down and turned his attention back to his journal.

Crap! I'm losing him! She thought hard.

"So, why are you this far from…. Which temple? Northern?"

"Southern."

"Right. Southern. You're a long way from home. What brings you to Omashu?"

"I came to see my friend Bumi."

Bumi. She made a mental note of that name. She might have to kill him.

"You planning to do anything fun?"

"Oh, we've got a few ideas. Bumi's a mad genius. After all." He grinned.

She snuck another look at his journal.

"You like dragons?"

He blanched and covered it quickly. She giggled.

"I've…. Well I've never actually seen one."

"Would you like to?"

He looked up at her. She continued to smile.

"I was going to. With my friends Before they…." He trailed off, his eyes looking back to the list in his journal.

"Well we could go. The two of us."

He looked at her again.

"Don't look at me like that! I'd love to see dragons too!"

"I… appreciate it. But… it just wouldn't be the same."

"Bahh! Why you gotta be so negative? I swear Airbenders are the worst. Thought you were supposed to go with the wind and be above problems and all that."

"I know… I know we are…. But….. these friends… they were like family to me. We had a bond….."

"What if we were a family? Could I go with you then?"

He stared hard at her face for some sign of jest. Nothing. She seemed totally serious.

He smiled incredulously. Not truly believing her.

"Well then. I guess I'll have to wait till I'm older to see those dragons."

She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Just promise not to die until then, ok?"

He shook his head. She had to be kidding, right?

"I promise. I won't die."


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

"That's it, isn't it!? We're really there!?"

Her teacher, an arrogant old crone, sighed frustrated. "Yes, yes. That's the Southern Air Temple. Now please settle down, Yuno. You're finally getting your wish, so you can settle down, now!"

She did settle down. For once, the hag's constant bickering and perfectionist attitude didn't bother her.

Because finally, she was getting what she wanted! After a year amongst stuck up whores, she was finally going to see him again!

The nomads wouldn't let her send letters. They said it was part of her training to rise above earthly attachments.

Lies! All of them were damn dirty liars! She knew! She'd seen others send letters just fine. But her letters… They refused again and again. Immediately after they saw who they were addressed to.

The bitches wanted to keep them apart! Keep him away from her! They must be! They were all plotting, all manipulative. All that talk of peace was nonsense. She knew it.

But it was all worth it. Now they'd be reunited at last!

"Yuno! Where do you think you're going? Stay next to me! We're here on business!"

"Bitch."

"What did you say?"

"I said, I understand teacher."

"That's good. We're only here for the Avatar. So, don't get too comfortable."

Yuno merely grumbled. To hell with the Avatar! She begged and pleaded to come here for only one person.

The temple looked more or less the same as the Eastern. Except for all the boys.

She couldn't help but notice not one of them had an arrow tattoo like her love. Of course, they didn't. They weren't real men like her love. Her love was a master! A champion! Unfortunately, they couldn't help but notice her too.

"Hey guys! Look at that! Who is she?"

"I don't know but she's on fire!"

"She from one of the other temples? I gotta check them out!"

"Go on Jinju, ask her name!"

"I uh…. I don't know about that."

"Wuss! No wonder no one wants you on their team!"

"Little leeches," her teacher muttered. "Where did they even learn such language? This is what happens when you let children interact with the outside world. They should keep them here and contained."

Yuno merely smirked. It didn't bother her one bit.

Look all you want idiots, she thought. I've already got a man, who's going to love me for me. And he even has his own arrow! You're nothing compared to him! Nothing!

That said, where was he? She'd recognize him from a mile away. His laugh. His smile. She had it all memorized, even sketched it every day to refresh her memory.

She knew where he lived, how he looked. His image burned into her mind. But where was he? Why wasn't he running out to embrace her?

"Monk Yang? You arrived earlier than expected."

Her teacher, aka the hag, immediately straightened up at the sight of the old monk with the unibrow. He was flanked by other elder monks whom all appeared worried. One of them was crying and making no effort to hide it.

"Monk Pasang? Is everything all right here? We've come to take the Avatar with us."

Again with this Avatar! What did it matter to her? Where was her precious one?

"That's the issue." Monk Pasang frowned. "The Avatar… he…

"He's gone!" The crying monk sobbed. Everyone in the entire temple at once turned to him.

"Aang is gone! He fled last night!"

Yuno's heart stopped. Aang? Her love? The Avatar? Gone?

She rushed forward and grabbed Monk Pasang by the shirt. She ignored the gasps and the shocked looks of the arrogant worms around her.

"Where is he!? What did you do to him!? Where is my Aang!?"

…

"I promise I won't die."

He'd made that promise about a year ago. Just before he found out the truth of his destiny. But to whom, he couldn't remember. Either way, it appeared he was about to break it.

He hadn't been thinking. Didn't know where he was going. What he was doing. He just flew away. As far as he could.

He had never been the best planner. He just tended to go with the wind and see where that took him. Maybe that's why he had earned the tattoos at such a young age. But now that behavior was going to get him killed.

Appa, his noble steed, fought as hard as he could against the storm's might. But his strength was finite. And eventually, that strength failed, sending him and his master into the churning waves.

Aang tried desperately to keep his head above the waves. But even he, the Avatar, was powerless against nature.

Or was he? As he was pulled under the waves and felt the pressure push on him, he felt something else strange. Something from within.

His eyes glowed bright, and all fear was replaced with a sense of purpose. Like thousands of voices were cheering him on.

Water. Surrounded by water. Use the water. Ice. He raised his hands, ready to ball them together and incase himself

No. Not ice. No movement. Need to get out, the voices shout. He moved his hands apart and shot him and Appa out of the water. He didn't know where he was going or really what he was doing. But he continued to bend his out of the storm until he lost consciousness.

…

"Well this is a funny scenario, ain't it Minene?"

"That's captain Uryuu to you! Get it right!"

"Err, right. Captain Uryuu. So what should we do with them?"

"What do you think genius? We're going to make a profit! Bison fur is oh so desirable!"

Aang's eyes opened to find his hands bound on board a ship. Pirates scattered around the ship, and Appa muzzled in a cage.

"Appa!" He tried to fight his way free, but without his hands available, he couldn't do anything.

The pirate captain, a woman with what appeared to be purple hair kneeled down before him with an amused look.

"Calm down kid. You're going to need that strength. Slaves who can't hold their weight don't last long."

"Slaves? We're not slaves! We're airbenders! Release us!"

"What difference does it make what nation you're from? A slave's a slave. If you come with bending, that's just the icing on the cake."

Aang struggled again to no avail. The captain meanwhile looked him over, eying his tattoos with interest.

"You said you're an airbender, huh? Those are the tattoos of a master if I recall correctly. You seem awfully young to carry them."

"I've earned them, believe me. Let me out and I'll show you."

She just giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"You've got some fight in you. That's good. You'll need that where you're going."

She stood up and walked away, placing a hand on Appa's face.

"Put the kid in the cell and set a course for… well you know where by now."

"Affirmative captain Uryuu. Come on runt. No more soaring for you."

And that was how he found himself hours later. Stuck in a cage. Not at all how an airbender was supposed to be. Not that this was his first cage. He'd been in some bad moments before. Hell, he'd even wound up in the boiling rock once! But in all those scenarios, he at least had someone with him, to help him out.

Now he had no one. He'd ran away from home. No one knew where he was. They couldn't help him.

Wait. He was the avatar, though right? He got out of that storm himself. He could get out of here, right? He just had to get the glowy eyes again. How did that work though?

Thus led to an exhausting half hour of running around, punching himself, and eventual meditation all to get himself in the mood. Or however he pronounced it.

"Aaagghh. Come on! Do it again! Why won't you do it? What do I have to do? Pray?"

"Pray if you want," a nearby guard spoke. "It won't do you any good. You're not getting out of there. No one is coming for you."

Suddenly they both froze upon hearing a shout from up on deck. The guard looked his way in fright before making his way up above.

More screams, shouts of agony. No idea what was going on. Until captain Uryuu herself came marching down and opened his cell.

"Looks like we've got a bit of competition kiddo. Someone is out there screaming to give them back their Aang. Since I know everyone here but you, I'm guessing that's you. So get out here!"

She's desperate, Aang realized. She grabbed him from behind and led him up to the deck, his hands still tied.

"So, everything ok? You're not feeling the pressure are you?"

"Shut up," she growled. When they reached the deck, which to his shock was littered with corpses, she placed the edge of a knife against his throat and shouted out.

"All right you want your dear Aang? Here he is! Now back off or he gets-"

She was instantly silenced as a goddamn knife got her in the eye. She screamed and in her rage actually sliced a gash across his throat.

Aang's eyes widened and as he fell he heard another woman screaming. He felt a pair of hands catch him from behind.

"No! Don't pass out again….." He muttered but to little avail. In the darkness of night, he couldn't make out the figure above him. Only that their hands held him with the greatest care….

…

"Aang? Aang! Wake up Aang! Oh god, please!"

"Mmm. Please don't. Don't take the pie. I'll share it. I swear."

"Aang! Wake up!"

He did indeed wake up, to his mentor's crying face. Upon seeing his pupil's eyes open, Gyatso pulled him close and embraced.

"Gyatso…"

"Don't say it. Don't say it. Your throat is bandaged. You've been injured."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from all this."

"Nor should you. It is his destiny."

"Pasang, not now. He needs his rest. Did you see his throat?"

"It will just take a moment Gyatso. He can rest soon. But we must discuss a few things."

Gyatso gripped Aang's hand protectively, but the avatar patted it reassuringly.

"It's ok. I can take it."

Gyatso smiled and reluctantly left the two alone.

"What were you thinking Aang? How could you leave us like that?"

Aang snorted. "Well you wanted me to leave anyway. I just left early."

"I don't appreciate humor at a time like this. I understand your hesitance to bear the responsibility of Avatar but-"

"Hesitance? You want to send me away from everything I've ever known! I'm only 12! What do you expect me to do?"

"I do not want to send you away! You think I take pleasure in this! You are the finest Airbender any of us have ever seen. We love you like a son. But the world must come first! It needs the Avatar! It needs you!"

"Growing up, we were told to remove ourselves from worldly concerns like violence."

Pasang closed his eyes and sighed.

"We've taught you well Aang. You are a true air nomad. But you are also the Avatar. Your fate lies on a different path. A path you cannot attain here surrounded by those who love you. I'm sorry. But for the sake of the world, you must give this life up."

Aang's eyes began to fill with tears as it dawned on him. He was going away. And nothing could change that.

Pasang reluctantly moved toward him, but Aang brushed him away. After the master left, he buried his head in his pillow and wept.

Everything was going to change. He was about to lose everything.

…

She finally had him. After a year of waiting and stressing, she had him less than a mile away. And she still couldn't see him!

Even after she had snuck out at night, hijacked a bison against her teacher's wishes, flown for hours over the ocean and just happened to see his bison stuck on the boat. Even after all that, she still couldn't have him!

Not that she could admit it. She had to place him outside the master's quarters at night then run in and pretend he had shown up out of nowhere. She thought he was going to bleed to death.

Since then, he had been kept in the medical wing, off limits to all but the masters. And she was not ok with that!

"He ran away?"

"Typical. All that tough talk, and when it came down to it. He couldn't handle the responsibility."

"Coward."

"You little shits! How dare you!"

The boys who had only yesterday been whistling and ogling her were suddenly backing away in shock. In her anger, she grabbed one by the shirt and forced her to the ground.

"You speak of responsibility? Of cowardice? Do you have any idea the weight on his shoulders? The burden he's just been saddled with? Of course, he's afraid! How dare you think you'd do any better!"

The boy struggled in fear, while another rushed forward to stop her. She responded with a kick to the groin that sent him sprawling to the ground in tears.

"Shit! You're crazy! Let me go!"

"No! You don't get to talk shit about him and live! He's ten times; No a thousand times the man you are. Even before he knew what he is, he was a master of air! A master of laughs and dance and exploration and….. my future husband! You hear me! He's mine! And you don't dare even look at him with those disgusting eyes! Or I'll cut them out!"

"Help! Help! Someone help!"

"Put him down!"

One of the old coots marched over. She looked at him with a blank expression, then conceded and let the brat fall on his butt.

"Is there an issue here, children?"

The boy opened his mouth to respond, until he saw her face. The message it conveyed was very clear.

Tell him. You die.

"We uh…. We were just fooling around, master. Nothing serious."

"I should hope not." He stared at Yuno's innocent smile. "This is why we separate the genders. Women are too hysterical."

Yuno continued to smile. Think all you want old man. Soon I'll be long gone with my future husband!

"Yuno! It's time! Get over here!"

Her hag of a teacher was beckoning her over. She held back a sigh and walked over.

"I hope you've enjoyed your time here because we're leaving now."

Her eyes lit up again. "With the avatar?"

"Yes. With the Avatar."

As if fate were waiting for that moment, the avatar was led out with the monks. He looked terrible, but apparently was fine enough to move.

Monk Gyatso looked at Aang one last time, then embraced him unable to hold back his tears. He and Aang held on for a long time.

Get your hands off him, Yuno growled. Finally, finally! They let go and parted.

"Time to go Yuno. Put your stuff on the bison."

"Actually, teacher. Might I fly on his bison? Get to know our new initiate?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at Yuno's sudden giddiness but merely shrugged and turned back to her own bags.

Probably didn't want to talk to me anyway, Yuno thought. But then smiled as she took a look at her companion.

"That baggage looks heavy. Want a hand?"

He turns around with a curious smile, his eyebrows raising.

"Hello. Are you from the Eastern Air temple?"

She paused. Making sure she heard him right.

"Y… Yes. Don't you… Don't you know that already?"

"Already? What do you mean? Have we met?"

It's a good thing she didn't have a knife. She might have lost it.


	3. Chapter 2: Stalking

He gulped. He never liked talking to his father. He knew that was a strange thing, and not one he would ever admit out loud. But seeing his father…. It always reminded him of age and death. His father and mother had him when they were very old. He never had the chance to know his father in his youth. Never got to know him before he became old, bitter, and paranoid. He occasionally looked over his back, looking for some invisible assassin.

This time however, his father appeared notably more relaxed. He even had a slight smile.

"You… You summoned me father?"

"Azulon… my son… The time is close… Can you feel it?"

The boy paused a moment to make sure he heard correctly.

"Forgive me father, but feel what?"

"The comet. Its power approaches. In only a few months, our time shall come. The world shall share our prosperity."

Azulon bit his lip, his eyes filled with concern. That did not go unnoticed.

"You have issue with that?"

"I… no father…. I just…. Do we need to do it this way? With fire? The air nomads are peaceful. Surely they could-"

"Could what? Be persuaded to kneel to the superior element? They have been stuck up in the clouds for far too long. They cannot be made to see reason. Nor can the avatar they have raised. They must be forced to kneel. It's for their best."

"But.. if we go through with this…. They won't be kneeling. They'll be dead."

There it was. The madness in his father's eyes. The madness he feared. That could change his father into an entirely different man.

"You are young. You will learn. You must learn. And quickly."

"Father." Azulon spoke worriedly but was interrupted.

"I'm old Azulon. Your mother is already gone. Before long, you will be fire lord. The fire lord of a new age. A glorious new age." At this, the fire lord rose to his feet and approached his increasingly nervous youth.

"You have to understand something Azulon. This world I hope to create. I won't live to see it. My inner fire fades. I won't be there to witness the Fire Nation save the world. That is your purpose, my child. To see the world born anew under one banner. Our banner. That's why I need you at your best in 4 months' time. It will be my last major act as fire lord. After which, this country…. The whole world will follow you."

Azulon smiled to please his father. That smile did not reach his eyes.

…

Yuno didn't think things could possibly get worse than her time with her parents. But she might be having a competitor at this moment.

She couldn't talk to Aang. No one could talk to Aang. But what did she care about those skanks!? She wanted Aang to herself. But they wouldn't even let her near him!

They were still trying to keep them apart! And all so they could raise their own personal weapon!

See this was one of the issues she had with the temples. They didn't let children carry knives.

Not that she didn't see him at all. She saw him around the temple, practicing waterbending of all things with some girl they brought in from down south. She was always with her precious one, always!

She could see her hands on her lover's arms, guiding his movements, whispering encouragement or otherwise doing everything she could to keep him alone.

From time to time though, he did get a moment of much needed privacy. These were the moments she lived for. When she could follow him. Nothing serious, mind you! There was just something mesmerizing about seeing him after all this time. Even just watching him sleep was bliss for her.

Of course, she wasn't the only one. Her future husband's looks, and arrow did not escape notice by the whores in the temple.

"Look! There he is! That's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah. He's been working out hasn't he? You've seen him in the pool too right?"

Another giggle. "Yeah. Bending water without a shirt. If only it weren't with that waterbending slut."

"I know, right? Such a bummer we're all sworn to chastity and whatnot."

"Ha! You think that'd stop me? Mark my word. I'll have that boy inside me within-"

Yuno lost control then and there. Fortunately for that girl, she didn't have a knife when she went berserk.

Of course, I don't need a knife to kill, she thought sitting in her room. I haven't for some time. Not since I discovered air.

…

"Come on, Aang. Sit down. You've earned a break."

"I… I can't beat you, can I? Why not?"

"Because you're an airbender master, silly! Not a waterbending master!"

Aang looked at her with a smirk. "I'd say you seem young for a waterbending master, but then who am I to talk?"

"You're not." She sat down with that typical smile she seemed to always wear.

"So, how you holding up?" She patted his arms. "Told at age twelve that you're the savior of the world and you have to leave everything behind. That can't be fun."

Aang opened his mouth to respond, then to his surprise saw someone in the shadows, apparently looking at him. Upon realizing he was looking, the figure appeared to jump and retreated back into the shadows.

"Whatcha got there? Another stalker?"

"Another? I don't have any stalkers."

His teacher chuckled a bit.

"Really? You haven't noticed? A handsome guy like you in a temple full entirely of girls? You don't think something like that might attract attention?"

Aang blushed. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Yeah, totally. Think you nomads would do better with hair personally, but hey. Girl can't complain."

"Uh… thanks. You're quite handsome…. Err…. Pretty yourself."

She smirked.

"Uh… Thanks… I guess."

From within the shadows, Yuno's face turned blood red, and her teeth grit.

Aang's teacher later that night came in for her regular update with the master air nomads. For a people always preaching about rising above the rest of the world's vices, they sure carried a few. In this case, impatience.

"How goes the Avatar's training? Time is of the essence."

"He's… well he's doing the best he can. But I'm worried he might have hit a block."

"A block? That doesn't sound good. Whatever could you mean?"

"He shows remarkable aptitude for the basics. But… he has a focus problem. I don't think he has the attention needed to master the higher levels."

"Pah!" One of the elder women smacked her hand against her thigh. "I knew you couldn't trust those oafs in the other temples! Too much freedom granted to children. They should have sent the boy here the instant we knew he was the Avatar! We would have smacked focus into him!"

The teacher bit her lip.

"I think it's fully possible to teach him. I just need to find the right method. Everyone has their special way… And on that note…." She paused.

"He's been giving it all for nearly a month and a half now. I think he could use a breather. With your permission of course, I'd like to take him to a nearby Fire Nation settlement…."

"Beg your pardon? Take him from his studies to a- A town run by the Fire Nation? Now of all times?"

"I just think it would do him some good to get a breather, you know? He may be the avatar. But he is only twelve."

The elder women talked amongst themselves for a moment then reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. We will allow you one day with him outside the temple boundaries. But you are responsible for his responsibility. And hence the responsibility of the whole world, Mao."

From outside, Yuno grew livid.

The bitch wanted to take him away. She had to die.

…

The settlement Mao took them to happened to be hosting their very own Fire Days festival. A celebration of their cultural heritage. Such a colony in the Earth Kingdom was not a thing once. But around the time of the previous avatar's death, settlements like this one began popping up around the Earth Kingdom. There had been tense negotiations over their existence between the two nations, but no violence as of yet.

Not that the current avatar had any of that on his mind this night.

"Wow! Look at all the masks! This is awesome!"

"You act as if you haven't seen a Fire Days Festival, before."

"I haven't. Never been to a settlement during this time of the year. Wow! Wish I'd come before they told me who I was!"

"Well You're here now. Come along, pal." She took his hand and Aang smiled. That's when the unthinkable happened.

"Denied!"

Some nutso in a cloak with a bunny mask ran forward and knocked him to the ground.

"What… What did… Did I just…"

"Get knocked down to the ground by some nut with a bunny mask? Yep. Here, let me help you up."

The nut with the bunny mask watched from the shadows, her joyous grin turning to frustration as the purple-haired waterbender gave Aang her hand and helped him to her feet.

"No! Die you fucking bitch! Keep your damp hands off him!"

"Excuse me young lady, could you mind the language? This is a family event."

Yuno gave such a look that the woman backed off with terror in her eyes.

"So everyone wears these masks? Awesome! It's like I'm a whole different person!"

"I wouldn't believe that. That sun mask seems to fit you fine. With the smile and all."

Her stomach then rumbled.

"Think you could get me some food? Consider it a reward, for me busting my butt to get you to splash waves."

He excitedly nodded and made his way to the food stand pick up a bundle.

Someone else however noticed this and did not miss the excitement with which the avatar skipped merrily over to buy the flakes.

So, when the Avatar returned skipping merrily with the bag of flakes, the girl with the bunny mask knocked the bag out of his hands.

"Oh, come on! What did I do to you? I'm vegetarian!"

Her heart broke to look upon his shaking shoulders. But she reminded herself it was for a noble cause.

"It's for your own good my love. She'll drag you down and drown you. That's my job!"

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

Aang pointed sadly to the flakes on the ground. Mao smiled and helped him to his feet.

Yuno screamed inwardly.

The two then wandered over to the main stage where Firebenders were performing a variety of fire bending moves. They were truly remarkable.

"Maybe you should ask one of them to be your fire teacher? They certainly have the flare."

Aang's light bulb lit up. Aka, he got a wonderful idea to impress his teacher.

"Ha! I can do better! Just watch!"

With that, he launched himself up onto the stage and began performing every single air trick he could.

"Hey kid! You trying to steal my show! Get off!" They were quickly stopped by the applause from the crowd.

Yuno couldn't help but watch with awe and pride. Her love. Her avatar. Showing his brilliance to the world. And to her. Albeit unknowingly.

That happiness faded when she saw the excitement in the teacher's eyes as well.

"That bitch needs to learn. He's mine!"

That's when she noticed the fireworks

 _A few hours later_

Yuno was sitting in her room back at the temple when she heard the growl of a bison. Sneaking out she saw her love and the whore. Even after the disaster and the smoke covering, they still looked at each other and smiled.

If Yuno were a Firebender, smoke would be coming out of her nose.

…

"Hi there avatar? Mind if I sit down next to you?"

He looked up at her almost pleading face.

"Uh, sure. Yuno right? We met at Southern air temple?"

No, we met in Omashu actually, she sulked inside. On the outside though, she merely smiled and sat next to him. Some of the other girls looked their way and frowned.

Watch all you want bitches, Yuno thought proudly. No touching though.

"How you holding up here? Only boy surrounded by all these girls must be tough for you."

"Well, it is a little different. Of course, I'm used to being the center of attention with this arrow even back home. But when they look at me here, I don't know. It feels like they're checking me out."

"Of course, they are. Who wouldn't want to check you out?"

"Uh.. thanks?" He really didn't seem to pick up on her cues.

Patience, Yuno told herself. He's only 12.

"Bummer. You might get to understand it better if they weren't forcing you to spend so much time with that purple haired whore."

Aang blanched. "Sorry. Whore?"

Yuno quickly recorrected herself.

"Waterbender. That's what I said of course. You boys and your hearing problems!"

"Err, right. Well yeah. They want me to master the other elements soon. So, they've kicked it into overdrive. They keep saying something about a comet coming in a few months. I dunno. They don't explain things very well."

"Comet? Oh right. The comet that circles this little planet every century. Apparently it does something to Firebenders or something." She shrugged.

"Agh! Sorry, I really can't think about that right now. I need to figure out these techniques! But all these years as an airbender doesn't do me any good with water!"

Whereas Aang saw frustration, Yuno saw opportunity.

"What's giving you trouble? Maybe I could assist?"

"I don't see how. You're an airbender like me, aren't you?"

"Oh, so that means I'm useless does it? Would you like me to leave?"

"What? No, no! Of course not! I'm sorry! Please sit back down. I meant you no disrespect.

"That's better! Sheesh. Did they never teach you how to treat a lady?"

"Well….no. Nor did they tell me how to get mastery over the other elements."

"Maybe they're just using the wrong learning style. What do you like, oh mighty avatar?"

"I don't know. Traveling, dancing, games?"

Yuno smiled.

"I think I can help with that."

That's how Aang suddenly found himself on top of wooden poles used for the game airball, facing off against the strange girl, who seemed all too invested in him for some reason.

"So, how does this help?"

"Simple. You know the game airball?"

"Of course! I'm quite an expert at it, thank you very much!"

"Glad to hear it. Let's play a game. Only this time, you use water."

He paused a moment. This was a hefty challenge she was laying upon him. Did he have what it took?

She noticed his hesitation.

"Come one avatar, why the pause? I thought the master of all four elements could prove a little more manly than that. Even for an air nomad! I guess your master raised a wuss."

That got his attention. Insulting him was one thing. But nobody mocked Gyatso! Nobody!

"Bring it on pink eyes. I'll splash you! Err, drown you! No uh… Dampen you….. Look just throw the damn ball!"

She smirked. She'd make an avatar out of him yet.

…

"He's improving you say?"

"Yeah… shockingly." Mao shrugged her hands. "I wish I could take credit. But honestly, I think it's that girl with the pink hair. Ever since she started playing with him, he's really improved."

The headwomen's eyes light up in alarm.

"Do… Do you mean Yuno Gasai?"

"Yeah, that's it! The pink haired kid. I guess I shouldn't really call her a kid actually, should I? She's pretty much my age, am I right?"

The council's silence made her smile drop.

"Was it something I said?"

"Mao, there's something you should know about Ms. Gasai."

 _1 hour later_

"Aang! Come for another round?"

"Actually Yuno, I can't…. They say it's forbidden."

Her smile dropped. For the first time in weeks, she felt the same emptiness she had felt for her entire first year in this desolate place. The same emptiness of knowing he was out there, but not being able to see him.

"They… I don't get it! They say I shouldn't be using play for practice! Mao tried to explain it was for a good cause but-"

"That's not the reason."

"Huh? Then what is?"

She paused, then looked at him, not bothering to conceal her anger.

"It's me. They don't want you playing with me."

"Why not? What's wrong with you? You're the coolest person here!"

She smiled. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't change the impression she had left on him.

"I've had some…. Shall we say growing pains?"

His expression showed he didn't get it.

"Sorry, bad example. I've had difficult adjustments with some of the girls around here. They say I'm much too in touch with wordly concerns or some bullshit like that."

"Bullshit? That's the whole concept of airbending! How can you call it bullshit?"

She blanched. This insane philosophy clearly meant more to him than her. She had to rectify.

"Sorry, wrong word choice again. It's just… I don't know. I have some issue with some of the people here. That's all."

"Like what?"

She paused again. She didn't like where this was going.

"All you need to know is, I'm an outsider here. A black sheep. There's the way everyone else here does stuff. And then there's the way I do stuff. You get what I'm saying?"

"… Not really. But I've enjoyed your company for whatever it's worth."

Enjoyed? What did he mean by that? He wasn't planning on leaving her again was he?

"I'm sorry, Yuno. But right now, the world needs me. I have to focus on being the avatar."

He turns around with a small smile. "I appreciate all you've done. I won't forget it. See you around."

It's a good thing he turned when he did. Otherwise he would have seen her fall to the ground with tears in her eyes.

Again! Again they had taken him from her!

"Bitches! You bitches! How dare you do this to me?"

A couple of girls wandered by, wondering who was talking angrily to herself. One look from her sent them jolting away in fear.

"You'll pay! All of you! One way or another, you'll all pay!"


	4. Chapter 3: Comet

"Well, what do you know. They did pay."

Indeed, they did. Although, a little more extremely than she'd planned.

The sky streaked red. Fitting considering their impending doom. Red sky to match the flames consuming the temple.

All around, girls her age. Younger, older. It didn't matter. All of them were fighting for their lives against Fire Nation soldiers who apparently wanted nothing more than their blood. They fought hard, for sure. But they were a bunch of children against an army of highly trained pyromaniacs. They wouldn't last long.

Not that any of that mattered to Yuno. Only one life mattered to her.

"Aang! Aang, where are you!? Aang!"

Her yelling attracted the attention of several of the guards. They rushed forward, expecting more easy prey. Their last mistake.

The girl ducked beneath their spears and reached for the buckle of the one in front. Bingo. A knife.

"You're a really pretty girl. Do a little dance for us and maybe-"

She sliced his throat before he could get out the next word. His partner's eyes widened in shock and he reached for her.

"You little bitch! You've got some-"

He too was silenced with a jab at the neck. The girls nearby stared in shocked silence at her display.

"That… that was amazing!" They suddenly rushed forward and crowded around her.

"You saved us, you saved us! You're the best, Yuno! We… we love you!"

"Yeah, totally! We totally… uh… totally loved you! Like always!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hey, all those nasty things we said about… well, never mind. Point is, they were all jokes! That's right! Jokes! So just forget them all right now….. Please?"

She squirmed out of their grip. She had no love for them. Never did. They just wanted a savior to guide them out of their future graves. She had only one on her mind.

"Hey, wait! We'll come with you! Girls gotta look after each other, right?"

"Yeah! Let's stick together! We'll last longer that way! Show these pyro bastards a lesson!"

"No."

Their hopeful faces quickly fell. "Sorry. What?"

"I said no. Why would I want to travel with any of you? Why should I give you any help whatsoever? What makes you think you're worth anything?"

Their faces paled at her anger. She felt her heart beat in excitement from it.

"You may need me. But I sure as hell don't need you. You and these Firebenders. You deserve each other."

And so, she ran off in search of her true love. Ignoring the calls of the frightened whores.

"Please! Please don't leave! We'll die! We'll die without you! Please!"

She went with the wind, leaving them to their fate. She moved in all directions, dodging the invaders and the doomed Air nomads. Any that got in her way, she quickly introduced to her knife.

"Be like the leaf. Be like the leaf." She repeated her old training lessons. The teacher had been a bitch to be sure. But she had taught her that much.

And speaking of teacher….

"Yuno! Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"Monk Yang. Always a pleasure. For the record, I'm going to find the Avatar. Please stand aside."

"Excuse me? Look around you silly girl! Our people need you! Your sisters are dying! We must defend our home!"

"Your home is doomed. There's no point to defend it. And it's not you they're after. They came here for one thing. So, let me through."

"You arrogant child! You would leave your family to-"

Yuno lost it again. And unfortunately for Monk Yang, she had a knife this time.

The teacher looked in shock. Her throat spewing blood as she stared upon her former student.

"You've always been a bitch Monk Yang. Always talking. Always voicing your opinion. Never hearing the opinion of others. Never learning. Allow me to part a dying lesson. To you and all. The Avatar is mine. Stand between us and well…. I think you've learned."

She walked off, leaving the hag to collapse.

Most of the temple was destroyed by that point. The corpses of her fellow Air nomads lay strewn about, their remains too charred to identify.

She'd be lying if she said the carnage wasn't getting to her. The smell and the heat. It was overwhelming even for her.

But she had a mission to do. She had a future. Not with these arrogant monks. But with the master of all four elements, himself!

If he wasn't burnt to a crisp yet.

"Don't think that. Just don't. You can do this. You can do this."

She hid in a nearby shadow as more fire soldiers ran past. Normally, she would yearn to put such disgusting brutes in their place. But she was out matched here.

"Patience. No time for revenge. Only Aang."

After more sneaking than she was comfortable with, she found him. He was traveling with a group of frightened girls. Including the waterbender.

She clenched her fist around the knife handle.

"Avatar! Avatar, where are we going?" One of the younger girls grabbed his wrist hard.

"Ok, hold on. Just… follow… come on." He was trying his best to reassure her. To reassure them all. But the fear on his face was evident. He was out of his element. Literally.

"Please, Avatar! What do we do? Where are the matrons? We're scared!"

"It's ok. They're ok….. I think…. They said to go this way. Come on. And please call me Aang."

"Avatar, are you sure they're ok?"

"Please…. Call me Aang…. Not Avatar."

Her heart broke. More than anything, he wished to be free of that burden right now. But he couldn't. Not with those girls swarming him. She finally hurried over to them.

"Yuno! You're alive! Oh, thank god, I thought…" She saw the tears in his eyes. He was barely holding it together.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Nothing's going to keep us apart anymore. Let's go."

"Go? But the matrons said-"

"Forget those hags. Let me show you-"

"N- No! The matrons said to get everyone I could out! And that's what I'm going to do! I'll not abandon them!"

She was taken aback by his sudden forcefulness. But for his sake, she nodded and followed him to the stables.

"Ok, so…. Listen ladies…. Remember your training…. Dodge and stay silent. It's our only hope."

That proved easier said than done. The flames made it harder to hear them. But soldiers were everywhere. Standing over the corpses of innocent girls.

"Easy, kids." Mao placed her hands on the shoulders of some of the younger children. They shook as they recognized some of the bodies that weren't entirely charred.

She gave Aang a reassuring smile. She was doing her best to keep everything under control. Not all that well, given the circumstances.

"This way. Come on kids. Down here. We're almost there, just hang tight."

"Wait. Is that Ozwa?"

"Hey. Come on girlie. Let's go. Come on."

"No! Ozwa… They killed her… Why? They wouldn't! You…. You bastards!"

"No! Wait!" Mao reached out but was grabbed by Yuno.

"Let her go. We can't let them see us."

"But that kid-"

"It's her, or all of us. You decide, oh mighty teacher."

Mao paused, her eyes tearing up as she heard the girl's shrieks from being incinerated.

"I thought you found them all!" A soldier's voice rang out. "Keep searching! Find the Avatar, now!"

They ducked down the steps into the stables. To the horror of the youths, most of the bisons were already dead. The few guards stationed to watch the room were fighting over one of the few living ones.

"Appa." Aang whimpered. He moved forward but Mao grabbed his hand.

"No. They're too dangerous now. We have to wait for the right moment."

"It's mine. I found it first."

"Oh yeah? Well, the captain told me. Me. To watch over the bisons. So, I get first dibs."

"Tough shit. I got the reigns first. Finders keepers."

The former guard leaned in close. "You listen to me whelp. When we've gotten the rest of these nomad bitches, I am leaving here on this beast. You got that?"

"Or what? You'll stab me in the back?"

His mouth then filled with blood. The other guard stepped back in shock as the man was thrown aside to reveal an angry girl with a knife.

"That's my boy's bison. You touch him. You die."

The man shot his hand forward to let loose another overwhelming fire blast. But the girl was too quick and sliced his hand off before he had a chance. His scream was silenced as she sliced his throat.

The next guard however kicked her before she had a chance to knife him and she fell to the ground. He stood over her with his hand ready to fire….. Until a blast of wind sent him into a nearby pillar.

Yuno turned to thank them, until she saw their faces. All of them. They were stunned.

"You…. You killed them."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well of course. They want to kill us. It's kill or be killed! Right, Aang? Aang?"

He still looked confused. Her heart sank. What was wrong? Why couldn't he be glad? She saved their lives? What the hell?

"Aang?"

"Let's just… go. Everyone go."

"Hold on Aang." Mao looked at Appa with concern. I don't think we can all fit on your poor steed."

"You're right… Of course. I'm sorry. I just….."

He trailed off as Mao hugged him fiercely. Yuno gripped her knife.

"I know. It's ok. We're here for you."

Through the tears, he nodded and looked around.

"I think… maybe… we'll need at least two more bisons." He looked around at the girls looking up at him pleadingly. Most of them were quite young. Hence he looked over the few around his age and picked the one he had talked with most.

"Can you fly the second bison? Just keep close to me. I'll lead the way."

She smiled a little. Her fear was still there. But so was pride. The handsome Avatar had tasked her with an important mission!

Yuno's face lit up when he finally turned to her.

"Yuno?"

"Yes?" Was he going to ask her to ride with him? Help keep the little urchins safe? She felt herself go weak in the knees.

"Can you fly the third bison?"

It took every ounce of willpower to not lash out and instead nod yes.

"All right. Everyone, hurry onto one. Before they send someone down to check." Mao motioned with her hands. Yuno begrudgingly chose one of the few surviving ones. She was a little rusty at this. Never having had a bison of her own. But Aang was watching. So, she was going to give it her damn best!"

The Avatar looked over the motley crew. All that remained of the Eastern air temple. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Mao sat behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. Yuno's eyes narrowed.

The three bisons flew out silently in a row, using the smoke as cover. When they got a fair distance away, they looked back over their home. Their former home.

Every one of them was in tears the entire way.

…

There was no talking the whole way. Nothing to say. What could they say? They had borne witness to horror. The scale of which had never been seen. They just flew on for hours in the red sky. The comet streaked overhead.

Aang held onto the reigns with shaking hands. It took willpower he didn't know he had to keep from flying Appa into the Earth.

And it took Yuno everything to keep from screaming in rage. He needed her. Needed her comfort. Her understanding. She should be there behind him! Arms wrapped around his waist. Instead, that water tribe bitch was touching her man! Rubbing his shoulders, whispering words of encouragement! How dare she!

"Aang?" Mao leaned in concerned. "Where are we going?"

"…Nowhere…"

"Nowhere? Aang, we have to go somewhere."

"Where!?" The Avatar suddenly snapped, his eyes taking on a maniac look. "Where do we go!? What do we do!? If you've got a fucking idea, lay it on me! Cause I've got nothing!"

"Woah, woah. Hold on Aang!"

"No, seriously! What the hell, can I do? I can't fix this! I can't do anything!"

The girls looked among each other, clearly afraid. If the Avatar couldn't keep it together, what hope had they?

"Look Aang, no one's blaming you-"

"Yes, you are!" Everyone turned to Yuno's sudden outburst. "You are blaming him! You're an ungrateful whore who just wants a weapon!"

"Hey, hold on! I'm trying to keep us together! Get a grip!"

"Shut up!"

Aang lost his control of the bison's reigns and sent Appa into a free fall. All the passengers on board screamed as he attempted to take back control.

Yuno quickly moved her bison to aid, but her inexperience had her sending the bison the other direction.

"No, you stupid furball! Right! Go right!"

The bison piloted by the other girl moved and pushed Appa out of the way of the incoming rock and onto a nearby plateau. Yuno growled and worked towards remembering how to land the damn animal.

"Aang, what the hell was that!? You almost got us killed!"

"I'm sorry all right!? I can't always help it! I can't be everywhere at once!"

"Avatar?" One of the younger girls walked up. His angry expression faded at her worried glance. "What are we going to do?"

"Yeah, come on Aang!" The pilot of the other bison leaped down from her perch. "You're the Avatar! You've got a plan, right?"

"I… uh."

He looked around at their frightened faces. They were all counting on him. Their futures. Their lives. They were all in his hands. And he had no fucking clue what to do.

"Aang?" Yuno walked up behind him. "Can we have some privacy?"

"Yuno," Mao interjected somewhat impatiently. "This really isn't the time. We need a plan."

"Oh really! And what's your plan, water girl!? I don't hear you giving any solutions! Aren't you supposed to be a teacher or something!?"

Mao paused, no clue how to respond. The girls began crying even harder. They didn't have a clue what to do.

"Ok, well. I think first of all-"

"I want to go home."

Everyone turned to the Avatar with surprise and worry. Some were unsure they had heard right.

"Avatar….. We can't go home…. We were just there…. Remember?"

"I mean my home…. The Southern Air Temple. I need to see Gyatso."

Mao stepped forward but Yuno stood in front of her. She gave her a look saying, are you kidding me?

"I don't know if that's the best idea. We need somewhere close we can go to ground. Maybe-"

"I don't care! I need to see them! I need to make sure they're ok!"

"Aang-"

Yuno seeing an opportunity slapped the purple-haired waterbender. Everyone gasped. Aang just stared, wondering if he was trapped in some bizarre nightmare.

"How dare you? He desires to see his home again, and you want to keep him to yourself? Ungrateful whore! I should have left you to burn!"

"Hey, I'm trying to keep us together! We need to think about this logically!"

"No." Aang suddenly sounded much colder. "I'm going home. If you don't want to come, then fine! You can go to hell!"

"Aang!" Mao moved forward but was again stopped by Yuno.

"You heard him skank. He and I are heading south. Try and stop us. Just try."

"No, Yuno. I said-"

"You said you're going home. And I said I'm coming with you. You need me. You've seen what I can do."

That's the issue thought Aang. He knew he probably owed her his life. But still.

"Aang." Mao paused thinking how to proceed. "Aang, I know you're upset. But you're not the only one who's lost something. These girls? They all just lost their home. They need you Aang. We all need you! You can't just run out on us!"

"I'm not running!" He paused, then took a deep breath. "I just…. I need to see him. I need to see Gyatso. I need to know. Mao, please. I need to see."

She looked at him with sadness. When she responded, she did not sound angry anymore.

"I understand your anguish. But what about the girls? I don't think they can make the trip."

He paused, trying to think straight. But he couldn't right now. Not with all these terrible emotions running through his head.

"You could go to Omashu." Yuno suddenly spoke up. It's about a day and a half from here. and I believe Aang has a friend there. Bumi, if I recall?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me, remember?"

He did not remember much to her annoyance. But all good things take time.

"Yeah! That's right! Bumi's a mad genius! And Omashu has lots of good people around! I'm sure you can get help there!"

"Well, I don't know. What do you think girls? Can you make it?"

Some still looked uncertain, but all eventually nodded their heads.

"All right. We'll need to coordinate the remaining two bisons, since I'm sure Aang will want to take his. I guess I can take over one. I've had some experience. And you. You did well flying that other one. can you keep it up?"

"The name's Moe. And sure, I can keep it up. Don't worry avatar. We'll get them there." She smiled at Aang.

Yuno frowned. She never liked that whore. Her and her glasses. Why couldn't she have gotten burned too?

"All right. Head there and let them know what happened. Tell them the Fire Nation may be coming for them next. If- When I find survivors, I'll bring them there too. We can figure out what to do next."

"Sounds good." Yuno placed a hand on his shoulder and led him away.

"Wait, hold on. I agree someone should go with you. But-"

"But not me? Is that it? You got a problem with me purple head?"

"It's ok. She can come."

"Aang-"

"She can come. I just want to go. I need to."

"Let them go Mao." Moe placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some of us will have to use our gliders. Let's get it sorted out."

As the older girls got the younger ones onto the two bisons, Mao gave another hug to Aang and whispered in his ear.

"Keep an eye on her. She's dangerous."

Yuno couldn't hear what she whispered to her beloved, but she knew it wasn't anything good.

"Also, in case I don't get the chance to say this later-"

"You will." Aang assured her. "Don't worry. We'll see you at Omashu."

"I know. But I want to say this anyway. Congratulations on being the best student I've ever taught."

He smiled mildly and bowed. "Thank you for being the best teacher, Sifu iceman."

She paused for a moment trying to make sense of that.

The Avatar and his….. "admirer" got aboard Appa. Aang took one last look at all that remained of the Eastern Air Temple.

"Don't worry. I promise you, I'll make this right. I promise. They'll pay."

He couldn't keep the nervousness out of his voice, but the younger girls smiled, nonetheless. Some of them even began shouting out to him

"Good luck Aang! We love you!"

"Hit me up when you get back!"

Aang found himself smiling when he felt arms wrap around his waist. 2 pink locks of hair went over his shoulders.

"Let's go hero." He felt his hairs standing on edge from her closeness

…

Prince Azulon stood before the mountain of corpses. The Western Air Temple was filled with loads of sound when they had arrived. The sound of laughter and play. The sound of air being manipulated in unique and creative ways. Now the only sound came from the flames consuming the ruins.

"Prince Azulon! Your father wishes to speak with you."

It took him a moment to respond. So fixated was he on the dead that he did not at first hear. He nodded though and followed eventually.

His father stood over a mountain of corpses himself. Though he might appear stoic and calm from a distance, the closer his son approached, the more he could make out his father's slight shaking. When he turned however, he smiled, showing none of the hesitance.

"My son. How was your day?"

Azulon paused to make sure he heard that right. Did his father seriously ask him how his day was? As if he had just come back from a trip to the lake?

"I… well uh."

"Did you do well? Did you see any to their rest?"

"I…."

"He did wonderfully sir. I saw him myself. Those brats didn't stand a chance."

Brats. Children. That's right. Children. These were children.

"Did you now?" Sozin nodded in approval. "Well done. Well done, my son. Your mother would be proud."

Somehow Azulon doubted that. The smell. The smell of burning flesh. It was starting to get to him.

"Excuse me father. I…. I would like to…. look around. See if maybe we…. Forgot anything."

"Forgot any nomads, you mean? Yes, very good. We must find the Avatar. It is still possible he is hiding somewhere nearby. Be wary."

The prince simply nodded and began to walk off. He did his best to not show his shaking.

"Be joyful Azulon. This is a good day. The start of a glorious new empire. One that you yourself will lead. Remember this Azulon. This is the start of your legacy."

Azulon did his best to grin. No easy task given the circumstances.

He finally wandered off into the living chambers. Or what remained of them. He steadied himself on the wall, trying to catch his breath among the smoke.

When he felt calm, he looked around the room. It looked rather sparse. Fitting for a nomad. A bed, a few strange toys. Nothing special.

He rolled one of the toys between his fingers. It was nothing like his toys back home. Made sense, he supposed being a different culture and all.

"I guess that's another thing we'll have to change. When we save the world, they'll all play with proper Fire Nation toys. Hmm? What's this?"

In the corner lay 2 more burned bodies. Both clutching a toy…. And clutching each other.

Azulon vomited. Outside the red sky faded, announcing the passing of the comet.

…

"Aang? Are you cold?"

No answer.

"I'm sure you're used to it. Being from the Southern Air Temple. But if you want to feel a little warmer…. There's room in my sack."

No answer. The Avatar merely shifted a little in his sack.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. There's nothing off limits between us, ok?"

No answer. The Avatar was not interested.

Damn it, she thought. What do I have to do? Dance in the nude?

Relax. Calm down. He's just worried about his slave driver, or teacher, or whatever. Once he sees he's ok, we can get back to what's important.

She did however worry about his mental state. He barely talked over the next few days. Barely even ate. He had a distant haunting gaze. Like he was somewhere else. Somewhere she couldn't follow.

Eventually though, the familiar silhouette of the Southern Air Temple arose in the distance. The first warning sign was the smoke.

"No. Not here too! Gyatso! Gyatso!"

Aang immediately jumped off the bison and ran up the steps. Yuno took off behind him.

"Aang, stay close! There may be soldiers still around! Aang?"

She did finally catch up to him. But only because he stopped….. In front of a courtyard of skeletons.

"No…. Gyatso…"

"Aang… Aang come here."

She was knocked off her feet with a mighty blast of wind as her future husband rose into the air in a mighty typhoon.

…

"Firelord! What is this? Why is the sanctum of the temple glowing!"

"Why… why would it…. no… Nnnnooooo!"

"Firelord, what is the matter?"

"Don't you see you fool! He's alive! The Avatar is still alive!"

…

"Aang! Aang, you need to calm down! I know you're upset, but you can't give in like this!"

He apparently couldn't hear her since the storm only continued as the Avatar continued his rage.

Time to put those old hag's lessons to the test. She raised her hands and allowed the wind to take her up off the ground.

"Be like the leaf. That's what you always said, isn't it Monk Yang?"

As the wind carried her around, it eventually carried her closer to her prize. She bent her legs and propelled herself forward to grab him.

"Aang! I know how you're feeling! I know better than anyone! I lost my family too! I know how that feels!"

She felt him react to that. She was getting through.

"I haven't had a family since then! I was all alone in that temple! No friends! No one to rely on. Not until I met you!" She leaned in closer, placing her arms around his waist.

"Gyatso and your family may be gone! But you have me! I can be your family! I don't need anyone but you! And you don't need anyone but me! Just us, together! I promise!"

He finally calmed down, setting down upon the ground and falling backwards into her arms. She gripped him hard and tight through his tears.

Finally, after a year of waiting, she had him. All to herself. Nothing left between them.

"Shh, shh. Dry your tears my darling. Yuno's here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'll never leave you. And I'll never let you leave me."


	5. Chapter 4: Kill or Be Killed

"Aang? Aang, talk to me! Come on! Please?"

He did not talk to her. No matter how much she insisted. He helped her bury the dead. Even set aside a monument to the dead. But nothing since. Just silence.

She sighed and scooped another spoonful of beans into his mouth. He at least could move his mouth to chew.

But this was too much to bear. She had him all to himself. And he still couldn't be fully hers!

"Aang, I know this is a lot to bear. Losing your family like this….. It's really too much to bear." She placed her hands on his knee, hoping that would get his attention. But no. No response.

"But we can't stay here! It's not safe! There's a whole world out there waiting for us, dearie! Let's take it, while we can!"

He shuffled. Still no words spoken. She started to get desperate.

"Come on Aang! Talk to me! You don't know how hard it's been not being able to see you! Not knowing how you've been! Even if you were alive! Now we're together! We need to seize the moment!"

He did not seize the moment. He remained silent. She grabbed her forehead in frustration. Easy. Consider his feelings.

"Listen. Would Gyatso want this for you? Would he want you to give up? Remain among the dead? Abandon everything, he taught you? No, he would want you to live! To get out there and live your life! Because if you don't then…. His sacrifice was in vain."

That got his attention. Finally! He looked up at her concerned face. His expression hard to read. He simply nodded and rose to his feet.

"You're right, Yuno. There's nothing here for us anymore. Let's just take one last look around. See if we missed anything."

She smiled sympathetically. Patience. Patience.

They split up. She went to the emergency storage room, hoping to find some remnants of food or supplies left. Sadly, she didn't find much that hadn't been destroyed by the ash lovers. When she found what she could, she attached it to Appa and left to find Aang.

She found him in a large room filled with statues. Statues of people. Scores and scores of them. He was staring at the one in front. A statue of a man with a beard.

"Avatar Roku. My predecessor. That big woman behind him? Avatar Kyoshi. She lived to be over 200 years old! And that guy there was avatar Kuruk! And her…" He paused before the statue of the Air nomad Woman.

"Avatar Yangchen….. The greatest of the air nomads. All of these people. They were all the greatest this world has ever seen. What am I compared to them?" He lowered his head.

Yuno placed her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Better than they could ever hope to be."

He did not match her confidence.

…

"Look, Aang! Down there! Kyoshi Island! Isn't it beautiful?"

He looked up and nodded. Not a very excited nod she might add.

Give it time, she told herself. Give it time.

They landed the bison on the outskirts of the city. Walking in, they almost immediately found themselves set upon by townspeople.

"Airbenders? Here? What's happening? We heard terrible stories! Is it true? What we heard? About the temples?"

"I'm sorry, but Aang stays with me! He's exhausted and-"

"Of course, he can stay with you! You're both coming aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"It's fine." Yuno turned to Aang's sudden response.

"I'm tired. Can we please just get some rest?"

Yuno nodded, and followed, trying to hide her disappointment.

Unbeknownst to them, a masked man watched from the darkness.

The two airbenders lay in their opposite beds. Yuno had insisted on sharing the same, but Aang wasn't feeling in the mood.

Give it time, she told herself. Give it time.

Unable to resist, she rose out of her bed and walked over. She stared down at the boy with the world on his shoulders. He looked so peaceful, but she knew how to read people.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking. But from what he had witnessed, or from her touch?

"Rise and shine, Aangie! Breakfast is served!"

The Avatar opened his eyes to see his "friend" standing over him with a tray full of food.

"Look! Desert for breakfast! I even got a few moon peaches! I'm sure you'll approve!"

Aang looked at her expectant face. He sighed and took a few pieces from the tray. She smiled at his cooperation.

"So, listen. I heard there's some nice big Koi Fish off the coast around here. Whaddaya say? Wanna check them out? Oh, I know! We could even try to ride one!"

"I don't know, Yuno. I don't feel up to it. In fact, I still feel tired. Maybe I should go back to sleep."

"No, Aang! Stay with me!"

"Uh, excuse me? Airbenders?"

A woman had stuck her head in the doorway. Aang looked back with disinterest. Yuno with annoyance.

"The council. They would… err. They want to talk to you. About… well you know. The comet. And uh…. The uh…."

"Genocide?"

The woman stammered then quickly collected herself.

"Err right. We just….."

Yuno slapped the woman to the ground. Aang at that moment showed genuine shock on his face and rose up.

"Yuno! Apologize!"

"But she interrupted us! We were having a moment, and she moved in uninvited!"

"She just came to deliver a message! Nothing more! Apologize!"

Yuno stared bewildered but eventually turned back to the woman and extended a hand.

"Sorry girly girl. Now be a good dear and wait outside would you? We need to get changed."

Both Aang and the woman were shocked at the disrespect, but the woman nodded her head with grace and exited the room.

"See? I can be nice for you! What? What's with that expression?"  
…

"Well that was dull wasn't it? Aang?"

The avatar agreed. But he was still lost in his own mind.

"Asking the same questions over and over again! Do they think that's going to reveal anymore? Gah! Some people, you know!"

He still wasn't listening. He was alert enough to answer what questions he could about the massacre of his people. But Yuno handled most of it.

"Well don't get too worried dearie! You heard them in there right? They've heard reports of Air Bison flying around from other temples! We're not alone! That's good, right?"

He did smile a little at that. It wasn't much, but even that miniscule thing made Yuno herself grin.

"See that's the spirit! I know things are bad! But hey, you've got me right! And without any old hags giving us orders, we're free! Free to go wherever we want!"

Aang frowned again at that.

"Wherever we want? Yuno, we talked about this. We need to head to Omashu. Mao and the others are waiting for us."

"Why would we want to do that? It's dangerous in Omashu! You should know. It's where we met!"

"It's fine. The airbenders will be there. So, will Bumi and a lot of smart people. People who can help us!"

Yuno rolled her eyes as if he'd said something laughable.

"Aangie, please. People who can help? What other help do you need besides me?"

Aang stared at her, looking for some hint of a joke. He saw none. She was serious. She didn't want him to have any more help.

"Yuno, we can't do this alone. We need others."

"Why? Others only get in the way! We don't need others to live on our own!"

He was sent reeling again. He shook his head several times to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Live on our own? Why would we do that? Our people were attacked! Who knows how many of us are dead! We need to figure what to do about that! We need help!"

"No, Aang! It's dangerous, I'm telling you! If you go out there, you could die! You could wind up just like Gyatso-"

She stopped when she realized she'd gone too far. Tears sprang to Aang's eyes, which he did not bother to wipe away.

"Aang, I'm so sorry! That was wrong of me! I didn't mean-"

"I know!... Sorry, I shouldn't yell. I know you didn't mean it that way."

"Please, let me-"

"I need some time alone. I'll see you later."

Yuno stared as he walked off. When he was out of sight, she hit her hands against the ground in anger.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I do anything right? I finally get the man of my dreams to myself and insult his mentor! I finally get a new home, and I anger the nuns! I finally get my parents to know what they did to me and-"

No. No that one was deserved. They deserved it. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

"Uh, excuse me?"

She turned to see a man looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

"Oh, all right. I just wanted to say that um….. We heard about the attacks on the temples. All of us here. We are truly sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do-"

"I thank you for your concern. But I don't think there's much anyone can do. This is our problem and we'll deal with it."

"Well, if you say so. Oh, and speaking of problems. Are you aware of the recent killings on this island?"

Yuno raised her eyebrows. Killings?

"I take it form your expression that you haven't. Well, there has been an uptake in murder victims over the past month or so. Seems like some kind of serial killer has made his way to our little island. I'd be careful not to travel alone. You might want to inform your friend too."

Yuno nodded thanks and ran off. She would not lose her love. Even if she had to kill this entire island. Damn it! She was not losing him! …

"Hey there handsome! You all alone out here?"

Aang looked up at a gaggle of girls looking at him with smiles.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I'm here with a…. friend. But she's somewhere else."

"A friend? If she were a friend, would she let a cute stud like you hang all out by yourself?"

"I just wanted some time to myself. That's all."

"Really? How does a cute chap like you have any time to yourself? Surely you've got women crawling all over you."

"I uh… Really? You think so?"

"Oh no doubt! And who can blame them? I mean look at you! Say, wanna come by our place? I reckon we could-"

"Go. Away."

"Yuno! What's wrong!"

"Oh, hi. Is uh… Is this your friend?" The leader girl quivered a bit under Yuno's frightful stare.

"Yes. I'm his friend. His. Only. Friend. And right now, I have business to discuss with him. So please. Would you kindly…. GET THE F*K OUT OF MY SIGHT?"

Everyone paused. The girls looked at Aang who looked at Yuno with shock.

"Uh…. So, like-"

"Are you deaf?" Yuno leaned in closer. The girl's eyes rose in fear. "This is between us. He doesn't need you. Only me. Am I clear enough for you? Or do you need me to be a little less subtle?"

"Ok! Ok! We're going! Geez!" She looked towards Aang who offered an apologetic smile.

"Just watch yourself around here ok? Wouldn't want you to end up the latest murder victim. Take care guy!"

"Wait, murder victim? Yuno what did she mean?"

"She meant we need to leave this island. Right now. Come on, Let's go. I won't let some serial killer get you too!"

"Woah hold on. Killer?"

"No time. We need to leave right now. Let's go get our stuff and get it on Appa. Come on!"

"But the people said we could-"

"Who cares? No time! We need to survive! Especially you! You're the avatar!"

That was not the nicest thing for her to manipulate him like that. But if it got him to come, it worked to keep him alive, kindness be damned!

"Fine, we'll go. But when we're out of here, we're going to talk about your behavior just now."

…

"Oh, come on Aang! You're not still sad about that housekeeper, are you?"

"She went to such trouble to make us feel welcome. And then to leave like that. It seems rude."

"Please, sweetie! We don't have time to consider everyone's feelings, or we'll have no time to consider our own. Now then. I believe Appa is right… here."

"Appa!" Aang ran forward and checked the bison's leg. "What happened to you buddy?"

"We need to go." Yuno pulled a knife from her pocket. "Aang. Back to the village."

"Appa can't fly with this!" His face fell as his bison groaned in pain. "Who could do this to you buddy? Who would want to hurt a bison?"

"Someone who wants to keep you here. We need to get out of here. Duck!"

Aang used his air bending reflexes to duck in time to avoid a knife thrown that hit the wall. Yuno grabbed his hand and ran from the man who stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait, we need to help Appa!"

"He's no good to us if you're dead! Come on, let's lead the bastard away!"

The two took off into a nearby building. The largest on the island.

"We need to get to the top, as quickly as possible."

"The roof? Why would we want to go there?"

"Just trust me, please!"

He probably shouldn't, but hey it wasn't like he had any better plans, right?

Sailing up to the top of the building, the airbenders landed on the roof. Yuno quickly peeled doff from Aang, though she had no desire to do so.

"Right, when he comes up, you be the distraction. Ok?"

"Uh, what? Distraction? Wait, Yuno!"

She hid behind a nearby pile of boxes while Aang just stood there, confused out of his mind.

"Sorry Pookie. Normally I would do this, but I get the feeling you wouldn't want to do my bit."

"What do you mean? Yuno!"

The door opened at that moment and the killer stepped through to eye the Avatar.

"Pretty boy." The masked man held up a large knife. "Give me a hug."

The avatar refused and dodged his "hug." The man cursed and raised his knife ready to attack again.

At that moment, Yuno attacked. A single blast of air launched the killer off the roof.

"No!" Aang ran forward to try and catch the falling man but was grabbed by Yuno.

"Let him. He deserves it."

"No, Yuno!"

"Aang, you're not going to survive in this world with that kind of belief! You don't live if you're soft! Just look at the Air Nomads!"

His eyes rose in shock. She could only stare back, instantly regretting her words.

"Aang…"

"Don't. You made your point." He unfurled his glider. "Excuse me. I believe Appa needs me."

She stared at him flying away before walking to the edge and examining the corpse below.

At that moment, she wanted to throw herself off as well.

…

"Yuno? Can we talk?"

She looked up with eyes full of joy and nodded fervently. She had been waiting for the right moment to go to him. Instead, he had come to her!

"I appreciate you saving my life. I can't deny that. But…. Was it necessary to kill?"

Without hesitation she responded.

"Yes."

He looked at her.

"Was it? Could you not also have subdued him? Brought him to justice? The air bending way?"

Yuno snorted a bit.

"The Air bending way? That hasn't helped our people out thus far. I'm sorry Aang! I know that's a cruel thing to say, but it's true! You can't live as pacifists if no one else will!"

"We can be better than that! Set an example! Show others the route to rising above-"

"Oh, come now, Aang. You don't really believe that, do you? You're smarter than that. That's not how the world works." She stood up and walked towards him.

"You can't live in this world with that kind of philosophy. You won't get far at all. If we obeyed that rule we…. We never would have escaped the temple."

Aang flinched.

"What? Can't stand to be reminded of that? Those soldiers who totally deserved it? Who helped slaughter our people?"

"It's not that simple! How do you expect to break the cycle of war if we don't show the same to our enemies?"

She stared at him sadly.

"Oh, poor thing. If it could be broken, it would have."

He had heard enough. He got up to leave.

"Aang? Where do you think you're going? You don't plan to hang out with those sluts walking around, are you?"

He shuddered at the tone of her voice.

"I'm going to check on Appa. And I'm also going to send a letter ahead to Omashu. Let Mao know we'll leave as soon as he's healed enough to fly."

"You really want to go to Omashu? Of all the places in the world? Couldn't we find a nice spot of land somewhere just the two of us?"

Aang sighed. "We are going to Omashu. Our friends need us. I couldn't save my family. I'm not going to fail them. You don't have to come if you don't want."

"No! No! Not at all Aang! I didn't mean that! Only well…. I just want what will make you happy."

He smiled a little at that. Though it did not appear to reach his eyes.

"I appreciate that Yuno. Thanks."

As he left, she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm the only friend you need."

…

"Welcome friends. Welcome to the start of a new life! A new world!"

Firelord Sozin sat in his throne looking upon the people before him. However old and frail he may have become, he felt far stronger and taller in the throne. His son sat next to him looking around nervously.

"My, my. Sozin old friend. You've been busy? Annihilating the Air nomads like that." The man grinned. "I knew I cast my lot in with the right side."

"You always were a wise man Mr. Beifong. Hence why I choose you as one of the gifted few to receive this special privilege. The chance to help make the world better."

"Oh boy! I like the sound of that! Who do we have to kill?" A little boy bounced on his feet excitedly.

"Plenty of spice in this boy. I like it. You could teach my son a thing or two." Sozin smiled at Azulon, not apparently realizing the humiliation he had just inflicted upon him.

"As Mr. Beifong has alluded to. And you are no doubt aware: We have struck our first major blow against the oppressors of the world. The Air Nation has been reduced to rubble. No longer will they poison our minds with their pacifist nonsense."

Azulon couldn't get the image of dead children out of his head.

"But survivors remain. One in particular." He looked out over the room. "You swore an oath in blood tonight. To keep what you hear here to yourselves. Under threat of death."

All nodded. Except one woman with an eyepatch who merely grumbled affirmative.

"The Avatar lives. He's out there somewhere. No doubt with other survivors, planning to halt our great work. We cannot allow that. Allow anyone to stop the birth of our new world. A world under the brilliant fist of Agni!" His eyes widened. Azulon recognized the madness within.

"You must ensure that. Whilst our nation secures the rest of the world for salvation, you must eliminate our only threat. You must find the Avatar. And bring him to justice. Use whatever means at your disposal. All your greatest skills. Find him. End him. Show the world, that this is a new era. He or she who succeeds will have a leading role in the new utopia alongside my son after my passing. Do you accept?"

"Hey, don't you worry Fire Lord! Me and my girl will have that little brat in the bag! Just you wait!"

"Such arrogance. I have eyes everywhere. My little birds will spot him out."

A man with dreads in the back simply nodded. He was thankful to be in the shadow of the nearby pillar. To conceal his face's worry.

"Oh, dearie. So much to do. So little time. My daughter will be so busy. As will I. No time to spend with my dogs!"

"Now go! Bring justice to this sad world! Your lord commands you!"

"Father." Azulon looked frightened at the woman with eyepatch who stared back with an annoyed look.

"Yes son? Come closer. Are you filled with glorious light at dawning of the new age?"

His son just stared. No idea how to respond.

"Oh mother," he thought. "I wish you were here."


	6. Chapter 5: Night in Omashu

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up best friend? You look like you just got hit by a bison! And who's your pretty friend here? I didn't know you were having yourself a little fun, you stud!"

Yuno grinned. Aang blushed. Bumi was one of his greatest friends, but he really didn't know when to quit.

"She's not…. It's not like that Bumi. She's just… She's just another airbender."

Yuno's eyes widened. She clenched her fist in frustration.

Just another airbender? We'll see about that.

"Wow. Smooth Aang. I think you broke her heart. Just look at her!"

Aang frowned. "What do you mean? She looks fine."

Yuno's frustration grew. Damn it all! This ugly bastard can tell but my love can't? We'll have to change that. Won't we? She gripped the handle of her knife in her pocket.

"Listen Bumi, I'd love to talk but well….. This isn't the best time. We… I… Gyatso…" He shook a bit.

Bumi showed an uncharacteristically sympathetic expression and he placed his arms around his friend's shoulders.

"Hey man. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

"You can get your hands off him, thank you very much!"

The two boys looked at the pink-haired girl with raised eyebrows.

"Err, I mean…. We're kind off on a tight schedule so…"

"Yeah. Yeah I gotcha. There's actually…. There's actually some guys you should talk to. Up in the throne room. I get that's probably the last thing you wanna do but-"

"It's fine." Aang walked past almost robotlike. "Let's just get this over with."

Bumi looked after his best friend worried before turning to the newcomer.

"So, you're… what are you exactly?"

Yuno harrumphed. "I happen to be the girl who got him out of the temple in time. I saved his life while you played rainbow sliding or whatever in this little fantasy land! So, show me some respect would you kindly?"

Bumi's eyebrows raised from the aggressiveness. "Ok so, first of all, there's no such thing as rainbow sliding. It's called mail chute racing! Show some respect for true art please! Second, how about you show me some respect. I happen to be one of Aang's closest friends." He leaned in and smiled. "Anyone who really knows the Avatar, would tell you the same thing. The quickest way to his heart is through his friends."

Yuno blanched. Was this idiot really that observant? What the hell was going on?

"I don't know what you're talking about. My goal is simply to aid the Avatar in his quest for vengeance." She also walked past him, ignoring his obnoxious grin.

"Sure, thing princess. So, where you going?"

"Following Aang of course. He needs a true friend right now. Someone of class and composure. Not someone who giggles and snorts at his pain."

"Wow. Really charming lady, we got here. Well baroness. Would you like me to lead the way? Aang knows Omashu, but you-"

"I know it perfectly well thank you. Believe it or not, I once-"

"Once what? What did you once do?"

She caught herself. Unable to come up with a response, she simply walked off.

"Woah. Really weird lady you got there Aang old friend."

…

"So, the Avatar has finally appeared. It's an honor to meet you, bridge between the worlds." The king of Omashu smiled.

"Please just call me Aang. I don't think I've earned the right to that title."

"I understand Aang. But frankly I think you're wrong. You survived the massacre of an entire nation! That is surely a good sign from the spirits! It means we have a chance to take back our world!"

"Take back our world? What do you mean?"

"It means we need you Avatar. The whole world does."

A man with shoulder-length black hair stood up from his seat. Aang hadn't really taken notice of him, but the man had been staring deep at him since he entered.

"Firelord Sozin knows you're alive. He's sent a team of the most dangerous people in the world to hunt you down… Including me."

Aang's eyes lit up. He reached for his staff. But before he could respond, Yuno ran forward and put her knife to the man's throat.

"You threaten my man? You die!"

"Woah! Hold on Yuno!"

"No! he threatened you poky! That can't stand!"

"…. Sorry, poky?"

"Geez1 Hold on kid! I'm not with Sozin! I defected! Came here to warn you!"

"Lies! You just want us to lower our guard! And then bam!"

"If I wanted to lower your guard, would I have confessed in full court? I'm here to help! What Sozin did was wrong! I'm on your side!"

"I fully vouch for him young lady." The king of Omashu rose from his throne. "You may release him. I give you my word."

"Ha! You think your word means anything, you old oaf!?"

"Yuno. Let him go. My word means something doesn't it?"

She turned to Aang. He stared back in full seriousness.

"Of course, it does. It means more than anything. But this man…"

"Took a huge risk in revealing himself to us. He put his trust in us. Let's give him a chance to."

She still seemed hesitant.

"Yuno. We need friends. Friends to survive. Please. Do this. For me. As my best friend."

His gamble worked. She slowly lowered her knife hand. The man looked at Aang with gratitude.

"I appreciate the hand Avatar."

"Aang."

"Right. Aang. I can go with that. I think we'd better get right to the point Aang. The world has been shaken by this act of genocide. What happened to your people was a clear declaration of war by the Fire Nation. And the world must respond. Now."

"That we must." The king nodded. "Already Sozin is seeking to take advantage of the chaos to expand his territory in the Earth Kingdom. We've gotten reports of movement all across the continent. It seems Sozin has been busy the last year. Spreading his army throughout the Kingdom, awaiting to usurp us from within. Our system of government is in disarray and is not currently ready for such an organized assault. We need a strategy. A plan to take our world back as captain Kurusu so eloquently put it."

"Captain Kurusu? Captain of what?"

"Ba Sing Se police force. I have access to all corners of the city. That's why Sozin approached me. He promised me handsomely if I brought him your head. Assuming you ever visited the Earth Kingdom Capitol."

"Well how fortunate we're not then! Right poky?"

"Poky? What?"

"We'll you'll have to kid. We all have to, if we want to save our world."

Yuno looked at the captain visibly annoyed.

"Why would we trod off to that disgusting cesspool? I visited it once and didn't much care for it during times of peace, thank you!"

"I have to agree with Yuno. I've never been but I haven't heard good things. Why should we go?" The Earth King responded this time.

"Because the leaders of the free world, the Earth King, the heads of the Water tribes, and the survivors of the Air Nation massacre, are convening to launch a counterattack upon the Fire Nation. We will make them pay for this travesty. For the death of your people. We will need every hand available to make this work. Every major figure to inspire hope. And what would be more inspirational than the Avatar himself?"

Aang paused as every face turned to him expectantly. He had no clue how to respond. Everyone turning to him for leadership? Him? A 12-year-old boy who ran from responsibility the first chance he could? Did they really expect him to motivate the entire world?

"Come with us Aang. Come to Ba Sing Se. With you at our side, we can bring hope back to this world. Bring balance back to this world. Fulfill the role of the avatar."

"No!" Yuno stepped in front of her "friend", placing an arm protectively around his shoulder.

"He is not your weapon! Not some tool to throw at anyone you don't like! He's 12 years old! You do not get to make that decision for him!"

"You're right. Nor is it your decision. It's his." Kurusu turned to the Avatar himself.

"What do you say kid? I know you've had a rough couple of days. But this is your chance for some payback. Some well-earned justice. I think it's what your friends would want."

Aang's face flushed red. "You have no idea what they would want. You never knew them."

Kurusu realized too late he had made a mistake. He opened his mouth to take it back, but a glance form the king made him keep his mouth shut. After a moment of silence, Aang turned back to the king.

"I… I know things are urgent. But I don't know. Could I… I don't know."

"Get some time to ourselves? Great idea! Let's go to my place!" Yuno grabbed his hand and began leading him out.

"Wait, your place? You're an Airbender! Surely you don't mean- "

"Of course, I don't mean the temples! I have a place here in the city! We will stay there! None of your lame accommodations!"

"You have a place here?" Kurusu raised an eyebrow. "I thought Airbenders abhorred material possessions."

"Wait." The king looked pleadingly after the children. "Aang, I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"I know your highness. I just… Can I sleep on it? I need a little time to shift through all this."

The king nodded, seeming pleased with that response.

"I understand. You've had quite the ordeal and need time to dwell on it. Very well. We've said our peace. You can go as you choose. But Aang, you must also understand: The Fire Nation is not waiting for us to make up our mind. I wish I could give you all the time in the world. But there isn't any."

"Oh, and our friends. The waterbender Mao and the airbender girls with her."

The instant we hear anything from them, we will let you know."

The avatar nodded in response to the king and to the police chief who nodded back in response. He didn't fail to notice the odd look they gave to Yuno, however.

"Come on poky. Let's blow this joint."

"Seriously, what does poky mean?"

…

"Yuno, why are we here? I thought we were going to your place."

"We are silly Billy! I just wanted to take a trip down memory lane."

"Memory lane? It's a tea shop. I've been in here multiple times. What's so special about it?"

At that Yuno turned towards him frustrated once more.

"You really don't remember? Nothing?"

"What? What should I be remembering?"

She pointed to a nearby table. "That's where you usually sit isn't it? Over there. That's where we first met. Remember?"

Aang's eyes lit up. "Here? What? When?"

"Over a year ago? Don't you recall?"

He closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Remember. It was after your friends died. Died from the plague."

His eyes shot open. He remembered.

" _You like dragons?"_

 _He blanched and covered it quickly. She giggled._

" _I've…. Well I've never actually seen one."_

" _Would you like to?"_

 _He looked up at her. She continued to smile._

" _I was going to. With my friends Before they…." He trailed off, his eyes looking back to the list in his journal._

" _Well we could go. The two of us."_

 _He looked at her again._

" _Don't look at me like that! Think about it. Dragons live in the Fire Nation. And the Western Air temple is in the Fire Nation. So, it works doesn't it?"_

" _I… appreciate it. But… it just wouldn't be the same."_

" _Bah! Why you gotta be so negative? I swear Airbenders are the worst. Thought you were supposed to go with the wind and be above problems and all that."_

" _I know… I know we are…. But….. these friends… they were like family to me. We had a bond….."_

" _What if we were a family? Could I go with you then?"_

 _He stared hard at her face for some sign of jest. Nothing. She seemed totally serious._

 _He smiled incredulously. Not truly believing her._

" _Well then. I guess I'll have to wait till I'm older to see those dragons."_

 _She just smiled and nodded her head._

" _Just promise not to die until then, ok?"_

 _He shook his head. She had to be kidding, right?_

" _I promise. I won't die."_

He stared at the table where that conversation had happened. He couldn't believe he had forgotten it. But more importantly…. How had she? And with such joy?

He turned to her smiling face. Looking in each other's eyes, they knew he remembered.

"How could that mean so much to you? It was just one moment. It couldn't mean that much. Could it?"

"It could." She leaned in closer. "It could mean the whole world."

He still seemed hesitant. Too bad, she thought. I've waited long enough.

When their lips finally touched for the first time, she was saddened to feel him pull back in surprise. But she grabbed the back of his head and kept him close.

Not this time, my little hero. Not after I've waited so long. I've got you now and nobody's going to-

"Wazzup!"

The two jumped apart just as Bumi entered the establishment, grinning his stupid grin.

"How'd the talk go? Those old geezers sure looked upset about something! And what are you two doing? Did I interrupt something?"

"No! No! Nothing… Nothing at all." Aang looked over at Yuno with frightened eyes.

"Oh. Ok. I gotcha. Nothing at all. I guess you just happen to blush as a hobby then?"

Aang couldn't look him in the eye. Too ashamed was he.

Yuno could look him in the eye. Or would if he were staring her way.

That's it. I really am going to have to kill him.

…

Dinner was to say the least awkward. Sure, the food was good, but Yuno could have had better in her past life. Before her…. Awakening. But even if they were eating from the Earth King's kitchen, she could never enjoy it with that oaf.

Bumi was everything she imagined him to be. Loud, obnoxious, and not at all funny. And he made a big point of sitting between the two.

"And so then, I said I'll do it if you hop on a kangaroo! Get it? Kangaroo? Hop? Heh? Heh?"

"Ha ha! You know how to tell them Bumi! You're really the best!"

Is he though? Yuno couldn't for the life of her figure out what her future husband saw in him.

"Say, you know there's still enough light for another run down the chute. Whaddaya say? One last time between us guys?"

At that moment, Yuno "accidentally" knocked a bowl of steaming curry on Bumi's lap.

"Bumi! Are you ok? Here, let me help you with that!"

"Crap… Damn it… It got my thigh pretty good. It hurts to bend."

Inward, Yuno's spirit rose with joy at the sight of her enemy finally cease his smile.

"Oh, that's not good is it? No no no. Sorry hun. We'll have to take your little friend to the hospital to get his boo boo looked at."

Bumi stared at her with wide eyes. IT wasn't often the witty youngster could find himself speechless. But this girl had just done that.

"She's right. Come on. Let's get him-"

"Oh, no worry! Look! Guard! Can you escort this young man to the hospital? The Avatar and I must hurry along to my place!"

"What? But Yuno-"

"Now, now Aang. This is no time to have boy talk! Your friend needs urgent help! We can go see him tomorrow when he's feeling better. Wouldn't you say?"

Aang seemed to ponder her argument, while Bumi stared at her in disbelief. Aang didn't seem to notice and wished Bumi best fortune while the guard escorted him away.

"Wait, this is your place?"

Aang stood before a rather large house in the upper more affluent part of the city. It had a large garden and stretched nearly a whole block.

"Well my parent's place. Before they… you know…. Sent me to the temple."

"You know I've been wondering about that actually… Why did they send you away?"

She paused. Her face took on a complex expression he couldn't place his finger on.

"We…. Had no more use for each other."

Ok. That sounded like a dodge.

But the house was spectacular. As someone from modest means, Aang had never really seen anything like it.

"No wonder, you hate the air temples. Having all this and then having nothing…. Incredible!"

"I told you you guys were poor. Trust me friend, those air heads didn't realize what they were missing out on. You're better off without them."

Aang looked at her angrily.

"Yuno. They just died. Our people. Your people. Show some respect."

She blanched but quickly nodded and turned back to the apple she was peeling

I don't get you Yuno, her companion thought. What aren't you telling me? Why are you so unlike anyone I know? Why aren't you heartbroken over our people's demise?

Granted they weren't all dead. But if the other temples had been hit like the Eastern and Southern, the air nomads were now an endangered race. The future of their nation was on the line. And here was Yuno, taking it without a hint of anxiety.

"Whatcha looking at honey bun? See something you like?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Nothing at all. Nope. Nothing."

Damn him! Why must he be so stubborn! Patience. Patience. He'll come around.

"So where are your parents now? Wouldn't they want to see you?"

"They… Probably don't know I came back."

"You didn't send a message ahead? Let them know?"

"I don't think they would have wanted to see me anyway. We didn't part on great terms. Where are you going?"

"Uh, I gotta use the toilet. You uh. You got one of those right?"

She smirked. "Of course. Where do you think we go? The garden?"

And that's how Aang found himself wandering through a dark house, trying to remember which direction she had said.

"Left or right? Which way? Hmm. Gyatso was right. I do need to work on my memory."

"That's not all kid."

He jumped in the air and turned. He rubbed his eyes. He must have been seeing things. Was he looking at a little floating imp?

"So, you're the new guy huh? Gotta say I expected a little more."

"I.. I don't. What?"

"But then again I guess they never told anyone at age 12! Poor kid. Guess they're really running you through the ropes huh?"

"What?"

"Hey I know! Since you don't know who to trust, how about I be that someone! Wanna see a secret?"

"Secret? What secret?"

"I'll show you! In here!"

In retrospect, he shouldn't have listened. Shouldn't have trusted the strange little creature. Shouldn't have believed the sealed off door could lead him to anything good.

He hated it when he was right.

"Aang! Where are you going? Why are you running? Aang!"

She looked back in the direction he had run. Following it, she found the opened door.

"Oh no. Nononononononononono…. Why? Why?"

…

He laid down against the door. He finally took refuge in an abandoned run-down house on the others side of town. He had never run so fast. He didn't care where he was going. Just so long as it wasn't… with her.

He lay gasping. Trying to make sense of what the imp had shown him. It was too dark. To dark to tell for sure. But those things in the room…. Their shape. Their curvature. Their stench. Could they be…. What else… What else could they be? And what were they doing in her home? Behind a sealed door?

Deep breaths. Remember your teachings. Remember Gyatso. Remember anything. Just got to get out. Away from-

"Good night Aang."

His eyes shot open. The voice came from the other side of the door. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be! How did she find him? How!?

"Sweet dreams."

He remained silent, listening for any other sounds. He didn't hear her leave. Was she still there?

He didn't move. Didn't do anything. Just sat there. Waiting.

He didn't think he would ever sleep again.


	7. Chapter 6: Yukiteru

Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

That was the extent of Aang's thoughts as he sat up in bed, wrapped in blankets. Endlessly thinking of what he had just seen.

What had he seen? Could his eyes be playing tricks with him? It was dark so maybe… Could he have seen something else?

No. No it's not possible. It couldn't have been anything else. He recognized the shape. Even the smell… he remembered his friends after their….

He heard a sound and almost jumped up to the ceiling. He looked about for any sign of the source. Nothing.

Or wasn't there? He could totally see her hiding under the bed or even in the closet, waiting to pop out.

"What's wrong Aangie?"

He whipped around. Again. Nothing. Just his mind playing tricks. Or was it?

He curled himself up further. He couldn't stand. No Mao. No other airbenders. What if they were the last? Him and this…. Murderer?

"Oh, please spirits, I beg you. Please don't make me be the last airbender."

…

"Hey Yukiteru! Whatcha doing buddy? Writing in your diary again? Quite the life huh?"

Yukiteru sighed. He really didn't have the stomach for this right now. Then again, when did he?

"Yep. Just writing in my journal. Nothing special. Just that. Not bothering anyone or nothing. So, if you don't mind?"

"Don't mind? Don't mind if I what? Get a better look? Or get you one in the ribs?"

"What? No, I meant- Ow!"

So that's what Yukiteru aka Yukii wrote in his dairy about. Getting beat up by Kosoka once again and walking home looking like shit. Maybe I can sneak in before mom sees me, he thought. Don't want her giving me the talk again.

"Yukii, son of mine. We need to have the talk again."

"Please no mom. Not now. I'm tired. Can we just do this some other time?"

"We never do it before! And thus, you never do anything about that boy socking you!"

"It's not that big a deal. Really, it's not. Can we drop it?"

"Well it's a big deal to me! I'm worried about you. I have been for a long time. And that was before our nation was attacked!"

Yukii raised an eyebrow. "Our nation? You mean the air temples? Not exactly what I'd call our nation. I never lived there."

"But it is our nation! Our people! Or have you forgotten?"

With a flick of her wrist, a staff came flying out from under the sofa into her hand. Yukii rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten my bending. You're the one who told me to hide it!"

"Hide it, yes. Not slack! This is part of you! You should embrace it!"

"So, should I use it to kick Kosoka to the curb? Isn't that embracing it?"

"No of course not! That's something else! I…. Grr! You are so hard to talk to!"

"I could say the same. You totally jumped between topics right there."

"The point is I'm worried about you! There's already enough for you to deal with and the last thing you need is some little punk making it worse!"

"I'm fine mom. Really, I am. I've got all the help I need."

"Yukii!" His mother looked after him. Worried.

"Damn kid! I just want him to have a normal life. Some friends. Anything. Why can't I give him that? Why does he resist?"

…

Aang opened the door slightly. Looking both ways, he saw no sign of his stalker and slowly stepped out.

He saddled close to the walls, doing his best to keep to the shadows. Over the years, he had become specialized in moving light on his feet and making minimal noise.

He finally found Bumi's place. He had managed to do pretty well for someone who had lost his parents. Aang always wondered if the laughing and jokes were his way of dealing with that loss.

"Bumi! Are you here, I...?"

"Ah there you are Avatar. Figured I'd find you here. We've been waiting for some time."

To his surprise the officer Kurusu was waiting for him at the front door.

"Some time? How long?"

"Don't you know? It's around noon! I'm surprised you can sleep at all given what's been going on!"

"I'm sorry, I…. I didn't get much sleep… My mind was occupied."

"Yeah with what exactly? You were at your girlfriend's house, right?"

He blushed red.

"She's not my girlfriend! And actually, no I uh... Actually, sir I did go to her house but I-"

"Oh, please honey bun! Don't spill the beans! People will think I'm loose!"

His eyes widened as he saw the source of his fear smiling at him from the table in the next room. Even from this distance, he could make out the nervousness in her eyes.

"Wow, Aang! One night and already hitting some of that! Hot damn!"

"Bumi…"

"Please…. Two kids alone at home. I'm an officer. I've been there. Just make sure you keep me in the loop ok?"

"Ew! Pretty sure Aang and his new bud don't want a three-way sir!"

"That's not what I mean you little crazy and you know it! Now Avatar! Get over here! We need to talk about the future."

Aang thought about running back out the door. Running far away from that…. Whatever she was.

Against all odds, he instead walked forward and sat down right across from the potential murderess. He stared at her and she stared back. Their expressions communicated nothing.

"Uh, Aang. I know she's pretty but this guy looks like he has something to say."

She smiled. It seemed so friendly. So peaceful.

Damn the spirits for making something so evil so pretty.

…

"Whatcha doing Yukiteru? Still writing in that stupid book? Doesn't your mom want you doing other stuff? Like I dunno, hanging out with loser friends?"

"I'm hanging out with you aren't I, you little imp? Although I guess you come around whether I want to or not. So maybe friend is a tad overpolite."

"Hey! I'm the only one who'll hand out with your lazy ass1 So savor it! Without me, all you'd be doing is writing in that stupid book!"

"It's not stupid! It lets me keep track of everything around me! That's not stupid at all!"

"Hmm." The little creature leaned over his shoulder to observe the journal. "Gotta say. You do notice a lot. Didn't realize you paid such close attention to stuff like what girls wear! You naughty pervert you!"

"It's not perverted! I'm just, you know. Taking notice of important things. Wait that sounded wrong."

"Ah Yukiteru. You are a sly dog, you! Hiding your naughty fantasies under that aloof face!" She nudged him and winked.

"And you are an annoying little creature who I can't seem to get rid of."

"You want me gone? Fine, just use a little air power and get rid of me, hmm?"

"You know I can't do that! Why would I want to do that anyway?"

"Why would you want to bend air? Gee, I dunno. Because it's awesome! Plus, it's going to be pretty rare now with that little genocide. So, you'd best take advantage of the stock market! Or even use it to get babes! Trust me, kid. They love shit like that."

"I get what you're saying, but I dunno. Wouldn't it be all the more dangerous to use this stuff now? I mean if the Fire Nation wants it…"

"Ah, fine! Be boring! See if I care!" She stuck her tongue out and disappeared out the window.

"Sheesh. Of all the spirits to get attached to me, why'd it have to be that one?"

Out on the street, a woman fingered her eyepatch. It was going to take a while to get used to it.

"Damn that little bald brat and… whoever killed my crew. They're going to pay for that! If they haven't been burned already."

"Aw, what's wrong Mini? I told you not to touch it. That makes it worse."

"Shut it you little shit. Is he in there? Sozin is impatient."

"Oh, he's in there all right. Him and his mom. He's handling the death of his nation pretty well."

"Well of course he is. If he's been here his whole life, he's got nothing to lose form them being gone."

"Oh yeah? And what about you? Any guilt at all?"

She paused a bit. Minene had gotten really good at hiding emotions. She knew her role in life. The truth about the world. So why was it hard this time?

"Still debating that girl? Your new Fire Lord may not like that."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing to tell. I know what I have to do. Don't ever think differently. Now bugger off. I have a job to do."

"Sure, whatever you say honey bun. Have fun!"

…

"So, Aang. Have you had time to think over our arrangements?"

"Your what?"

"Sorry, wrong wording. Have you had time to think over our discussion yesterday? About Ba Sing Se? No doubt you've had some time to talk with your allies?"

Allies. Right. His one true ally, the semi-insane earthbender. The grumpy cop. And the psycho stalker. Who just happened to be the only tie to his nation at the moment?

"We might have mentioned something about that."

"Glad to hear it. And you've had some time to think it over. Well?"

"Well? Oh, you mean, well what's my answer?"

"Yes. I know you've had a difficult week. But time is not on our side."

"Well. How would we travel? Surely you don't mean to send a procession?"

"Not to worry. Officer Kurusu has agreed to lead you to the city. With your permission of course. The rest would meet you there."

"Including you?"

"No. My city needs leadership. And the leaders there are sufficient."

"So, it would be me and officer Kurusu?"

"And me!"

"Ok, sure. And Bumi."

"And me."

He dared not look back. He knew there was no way he was getting away from her. But all the same.

"Aang? You've been silent for some time now. Do you accept this responsibility? The world depends on it."

Another second of silence. Rapid thinking of ways out of this. Nothing. Guess that left one option.

"Fine. Count me in."

He wasn't looking but he could feel Yuno's grin boring into him.

…

"Yukii? Wake up honey. You need to go out the back window. Now!"

"Whuh? What's going on? Don't tell me you want another talk about my heritage or something."

"No, not that! You need to hide! There's a woman here looking for you! If she finds you..."

"Woah, woah hold on. What kind of woman? She around my age? I might owe one of them some money or something."

"No, not your age! Older, and with an eyepatch! She's not good, I can tell you that! You need to go to the safe place!"

"Wait, is this it? The time we talked about?"

"I think so. Now go! Before she…"

"Sorry maam! You're taking too long! Hope you don't mind if I let myself in!"

"Shit! Too late! She's coming! I'll distract her! Now go!"

"But mom-"

"Go!"

"Hey lady, Whatcha doing up there? You're not giving the brat a heads up, are you? That's not going to look good on your record!"

He hadn't used this for some time, but now it was dark and he had no choice. So, with a deep breath, he leaped to the ground and made a cushion of air.

"Sheesh. And they wonder why I don't do it more often."

He ran, combing through the streets. Keeping to the shadows. Eventually, he reached the outskirts of town.

"Ok, so mom said there'd be a cave nearby. Damn. Where'd she say that again? Maybe my journal will-"

"Oh, this journal?"

"Kosoka! Give that back! I need it!"

"Why? Haven't you spent enough time with it? This is what happens when you spend all this time with books. You don't make friends and don't have them when you need them in times like this."

"Oh, oh yeah? You think I can't take you?"

"You think you can? Come on cry baby. Take your best shot."

Should I try it, he thought. I guess it's now or never.

He thrust his fists forward, releasing a burst of air and knocking the bastard off his feet.

"That's my best shot, you bastard! How do you like that?"

"Pretty good, kid. Though still a tad under my expectations."

Turning around, he only got a glimpse of a grinning woman with a blindfold before she backhanded him and knocked him out.

"Hey lady. I did what you want. So, mind if I get what you promised?"

"You mean a better life? Right. So just out of curiosity. You're like an earthbender right?"

"Yeah? What does that matter? Where's my money?"

"Oh, did I promise money? That's funny. I promised a better life. Not more money."

"That's how you make a better life! With money! Now pay up or..."

She shut him up with her own backhand.

"This is why I didn't have kids."

Carrying the two kids over her back, she walked back to the house, where the kid's mom was tied up. She looked up with fright at her unconscious son.

"What is this? What have you done to him?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just don't want to bother explaining to him why the Fire Lord wants to see him."

"The Fire Lord? You mean… Sozin?"

"Yep. The old coot's kind of the new big kid on the block. Anyone with any sense is casting their chips in his favor. And for some strange reason, he really wants to see you and your kid sweetheart. So, congratulations! You're going on a trip to the Fire Nation!"

"No. He found us. Spirits help us."

"Wow. That's pretty cold of you Mini. You sure you're gonna sleep soundly tonight?"

"I could ask the same of you Murmur. You befriended the little bastard and just sold him out, didn't you?"

"Eh, I feel it was time to move on. The world's changing and so are my tastes."

"Boy. Some tastes. I mean sure I do bad things. But only because I have to. Not for fun."

"When you live as long as I have sugar cheeks, it's not about what you gotta do. It's just about enjoying the life you live, you know?"

"So, in your case, you choose to enjoy it by betraying children who consider you a friend?"

"Yep. Well see you around girl. It's time to check up on someone else's POV."

"Hey Murmur. That thing I asked you about…. That bald kid from the Southern temple…. You said you'd keep an eye out for him."

"That I did old friend. And find him I did. He's alive. And soon will be making his way west to Ba Sing se."

"Oh really? Well, I can't wait to see him again. The things I'll do. I'm going to make his life hell."

Murmur laughed, clutching her chest and floating about in circles almost having a coughing fit.

"Oh, trust me hun. His life right now is already hell."


	8. Chapter 7: Cave of Two Lovers

"Aang? Aang are you in here?"

He pulled the blanket over himself further. Pretend you're not here. Just pretend. Maybe she'll go away.

"Aang, I know you're in here. Come on out sweetie. Come talk to me."

Don't call me sweetie. Just go away. Go away.

"Aang. I'm not going away. Not now! Not when you're so emotionally fragile.

Emotionally fragile? Please, just go away. Please don't kill me.

"Aang!"

She ripped the covers off, exposing his shirtless body. He grabbed the blanket back.

"Will you please not-"

"Come on! Let's get a move on! I want to see the cave sooner rather than later!"

He sat up. Suddenly at attention.

"Cave? What cave?"

"The cave of two lovers! Duh! Don't you remember? I said I wanted to go before we headed west! And you agreed!"

"Uh, what? I most certainly did not!"

"Sure, you did! I asked you yesterday in front of the king yesterday and you kind of nodded!"

He thought back to that moment. He didn't remember being very in tune with everything being said.

"I kind of nodded? How exactly did I nod? Sideways? Vertical?"

"Oh, ha ha mister. Come on! Let's go! You've had a rough time and need a break!"

Shockingly, his idea of a break didn't involve spending anymore time with this girl. But his silence did not make her go away.

"Listen sweetie, this is happening. It's not just a break for you. It's a reward for me."

"A… reward… for you?"

"That's right. Don't forget. I got you out of that temple, and saved you from that serial killer! You're not the only one who's had a rough time! Don't you think I deserve a little appreciation for that?"

He stared at her. True, she had saved his life. But still…

"Well?" Impatience began to creep into her voice. And he knew what she could be like when impatient.

"I… Fine. But we bring Bumi."

"Bumi!? We don't need that little shit! I'm the only friend you need!"

"He's been to this cave you want to see. He knows it better. He can act as a tour guide."

"But this is supposed to be our special moment! It's ruined if you bring someone else along!"

"…How? Isn't the point to see the caves? Does it really matter who's there?"

She stared at him with barely suppressed anger.

"Fine! Play hard to get!" She turned about and stormed out.

Aang released his breath. His heart beat fast. She had him alone. The thing he'd been trying to avoid all day. She had him alone and didn't kill him. So, she still didn't want to kill him after what he'd seen. That was a good sign.

Or maybe… Maybe she wanted to do it somewhere with less people. Maybe that's why she wanted to see the cave. To get him away from the city. Where she could confront him in the dark. And then…

He huddled under the covers again. Being the Avatar sucked!

…

"Come on babe. Back under the sheets."

"No, you silly oaf! We need to get moving. The spies said they spotted the Avatar in Omashu! We need to get there before he moves on!"

"Oh please. Even if he fled to the ends of the world, we'd hunt him down. There's nothing we can't do if we're together."

"Well of course." She smiled. "But all the same, I'd rather get him now while he's disoriented. No doubt he's still reeling from the massacre of his tribe, and is more vulnerable. Confused. We need to get him before he recovers and moves on, or one of the other assassins finds him! Come on! Get your ass up!"

"Oh, all right. The things I do for love."

As the buff man rose out from under the sheets, his woman leaped in excitement.

"But first things first. We've got to check out this cave, right? See if their love really is greater than ours. That was the other reason we came here, wasn't it?"

"It's him! He's here! Coming this way!"

"Who? Sozin? Why would that old coot come all this way out himself when he can send his minions?"

"No not the Fire Lord! The Avatar! On his bison! Heading this way! Take a look!"

He looked through the spyglass as she ordered. Indeed, an air bison was heading their way carrying three brats. One of which had arrow tattoos on his bald head.

"Yep that's an airbender all right. But how do you know it's the Avatar? It could be any survivor."

"Don't you know what those tattoos represent?"

"Uh… they mean something important right?"

She slapped her hand against her forehead. Did she really fall for this oaf?

"That is the mark of an airbending master. Someone of unapparelled skill in the airbending arts. Why would they give it to some goddamn kid unless…"?

"Uh… Unless they were good? Why? What's your point?"

"Not just good! Powerful! And who's more powerful than the Avatar?"

His eyes widened in understanding. He turned back to the bison. It was approaching quick.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Forget Omashu. They're walking into the perfect trap." He turned to his woman smiling. "Pretty strange, huh? We get to combine our tour of the caves with a bloodbath!"

She smirked. "Now I remember why I love you."

…

"Welcome lovebirds! Welcome to the Cave of two Lovers!"

Aang groaned. "Bumi, you really don't have to call us that."

"But you can if you want. Aang and I don't have anything against it."

Aang looked at Yuno with an expression saying really? She just smiled back.

"Oh, someone's being a little sour puss today! Looks like we're gonna have to take a hands-on approach. Am I right?"

Both airbenders looked at him. What the hell did that mean?

They disembarked Appa at the entrance. The dark chasm did not look inviting. Especially not with this girl next to him.

"Boy. Sure, is dark in there. Well, I guess we tried. Sorry Yuno. I don't think we can go in without some kind of light."

"Fear not friend! Your old friend Bumi saw to that! Look! 5 lanterns each lasting about an hour! Leaving us a glorious 5 hours to see this wonder of nature together!"

"Gee, thanks Bumi. I really really "appreciate" your friendship right now."

"No problem friend! Now shall we head in? We've got a lot of ground to cover and want to finish as early as possible to give you two all the time you want to yourselves!"

Aang stamped in frustration. He loved Bumi like a brother. But boy could he not understand when people wanted to be alone!

"All right, let's go! Come here tiger!" Yuno put her arm through Aang's and pulled them forward.

"Oh, spirits help me."

"Stick together, kiddos! There's a very specific place we need to see, and we may need to cut shortcuts in case the tunnels changed again."

"Changed? How do tunnels change? Earthbenders?"

"Yep. The original Earthbenders. Badger moles."

"What? Moles?"

"That's right! Each of the elements had a bender previous to us lowly humans from whom we learned the art. Don't you know that?"

"Well, sure. The original airbenders were the air bisons. The original Firebenders were dragons and water… err."

"The moon."

The boys turned to their female companion with surprise.

"Your "friend" Mao told you they learned from the moon. Don't you remember?"

"Well I do now. Thanks for reminding. But how did you know that? Were you spying on us or something?"

"Observing! Observing! Totally different!"

"How is that different? How long were you "observing" me?"

"Boy, you two have some serious tension to work out. Good thing you've got me to help you!"

"Not for long I think!"

A slab of earth came out of the wall separating the airbenders from their Earthbender guide. Another slab came down from the ceiling, nearly hitting them and forcing them to bolt.

"Wait! We have to help Bumi!"

"We have to help ourselves first!" Yuno struck the torch she had grabbed against the wall and lit it up. They had to run, but couldn't move too fast lest they put the flame out.

"Bumi! Hang in there! We'll be back!" Aang couldn't be sure whether his friend could hear him. Or even if his companion here could.

"Damn it! Foiled again! Is it too much to ask to have one nice day with my man!?"

…

"Damn. You've got moves buddy! Why don't you come out and play with me!"

"Tough talk for a little squirt. This should teach you some humility!"

More slabs came down, but Bumi was prepared this time and threw his arms out to block them. Tilting his foot back, he rolled up another barrier to block an attack from behind.

"Hee hee! You kind of suck! Let's make this exciting!"

He felt the tremors through the earth and punched a hole through the wall. The bender behind, a muscular guy with weird as hell hair yelped a bit in surprise but countered with a boulder, that Bumi then smashed to bits.

"Gotta say, you're pretty good kid! If only your friends appreciated you rather than leaving you to die!"

"Oh, they're just taking a break for themselves! Lovebirds need some alone time you know! And what better place than this?"

"Lovebirds? Them? You don't say! I happen to be a bit of a lovebird myself! Honey!"

"What? You can't handle this twerp alone?"

"Of course, I can! I just wanted to show off my prize!"

"Prize!? I am not your prize, you sexist pig!"

A blast of fire came out of the darkness and almost singed the man.

"Hey! The hell! You almost nicked my hair! You know how much effort I put into this!?"

"If you put more into your eyes, you would realize two things! One, your hair is ridiculous! And two, I am not some possession! You do not own me!"

"Come on babe, you're taking this too literal!"

"Boy, I can see what you mean about lovebirds! Don't let me keep you!"

"Hey, wait!"

But the mad boy quickly tunneled his way down out of the way of the woman's fire.

"I can't sense him anymore! What's up with this kid?"

"Idiot! You're an Earthbender literally surrounded by Earth and you can't catch some scrawny brat!?"

"Maybe if you hadn't talked shit about my hair, I wouldn't' have lost him!"

"Urrgh! Fine, forget it. We're here for the bald one anyway! Let's bury him!"

"Right. Then makeup sex?"

"Don't push your luck."

…

"You hanging in there?"

Yuno nodded. In truth, she was having a little trouble holding on. But she dared not complain. This was the closest she had ever gotten to him, and there was no way she was going to give it up.

Aang had conjured his original creation, the air scooter and was now cruising through the tunnels trying to find Bumi and the exit. But he couldn't find it no matter which way he went and their torch could only last so long.

"Amazing. So, this is how you got those tattoos? You invented this technique?"

"Yeah. It actually… It happened during the plague. I wanted something that would make my friends happy. Keep their hopes up."

"Incredible. You really are something my love."

He lost control at that and fell off the scooter.

"Ow! Aang! You should have better control than that!"

"Damn. I wanted to avoid ground contact. But now they'll be able to read the tremors."

"Let them come! No one gets between me and my sweetie!"

Aang sighed. He had to get this off his chest.

"Yuno, I know this isn't the best time, but-"

"Wait! Through here! This is it! This is what I wanted to see!"

Hurrying on ahead to catch up, he found himself face to fact with a massive stone sarcophagus. Two large statues of people kissing adorned the top.

"This is it! Their tomb! The tomb of two lovers! Isn't it wonderful?"

"I… I guess it kind of is. You wanted to see a tomb?"

"The tomb of Oma and Shu! Lovers forbidden by their villages to see one another. But that couldn't stop their love! They learned Earthbending from the badger moles and with it, built this magnificent series of tunnels! Letting them see each other in secret!"

"Wow. They built all this? That's quite impressive. What happened to them?"

"Life happened." Her voice turned bitter. "He died, and in her rage, she forced the two villages to end their rivalry. And in their honor, they built a great city."

"Omashu."

"Yes. Think about it! A whole city dedicated to their love! Their passion! Their struggle! Isn't it the most amazing thing? Wouldn't you love that?"

"Love what? A city named after me?"

"After us! They could call it Aangyuno. No wait. Yunoaang. No. Yunaang! Yes, that's perfect, don't you think?"

"Yuno… Do you really think we could work?"

Her smile faded. He prayed she didn't go crazy again.

"I know this is hard to hear. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything you've done. But-"

"But what? BUT WHAT? You don't think we could work? After all we've been through? After all we still have to go through?"

"Right, but that's all the more reason we should wait. I mean right? We've still got a long journey ahead of us, and there will be plenty of time to-"

"No! No more time! I waited a whole year for you! I won't wait anymore!"

"Yuno, please. Someone's trying to kill-"

"Look at this! Look what their love accomplished! Think what our love could accomplish! They built tunnels! We could bend the sky! If only you would open yourself to me!"

"And why would I do that? Why would I open myself to you?"

"What? Aang, I-"

"Why would I open myself to a murderer?"

She stared at him. Not appearing to believe his words.

"Oh, so it's the killing? Too wrapped up in that air nomad bullshit? Well, news flash sweetie. The world isn't so black and white. In case you've forgotten, I killed to bring you here. I killed to save your life!"

"And what about their lives? The lives in the closet? Did you kill to save theirs?"

She paused. Far too long.

"What? Nothing good to say?"

"They… deserved it."

"Oh, they deserved it? That's it? That's your answer to everyone you kill? They deserve it?"

"Aang… If you knew them, you'd say the same."

"Well I don't know them! And I don't know why you hid their bodies if you think they deserved it! And I don't know why you act the way you do and ty to come between me and anyone I get close to!"

"Aang, please. I do it because I love you!"

"And why do you love me? We had one talk! One little talk! Did it really mean that much to you?"

She tried to speak but her voice got caught in her throat.

"My my. Look at these two. Don't they remind you of the old us?"

"Oh yes, my dear. We had quite the hurdles to cross. Of course, we did. And look at us now!"

"Too bad, you two won't get the same chance!"

"Aang, move!"

She pushed him out of the way as a wall came up between them sealing them off form each other.

"It's poetic, don't you think?"

He turned to the talking man, who raised his arms and lifted rocks from the ground.

"Two would-be lovers buried here. In the tomb of Shu and Oma. And just like them, it ends as a tragedy!"

…

"Sheesh. Those losers found them fast it seems. I've got all those readings in one area. Let's hope Aang can keep his emotions in check."

He chuckled. "Ah hell! I'm actually hoping for Ms. crazy to go all crazy on them! Weird day huh?"

He stumbled about, trying to get his bearings and directions back to the others, when he felt movement.

"Oh, what's this? More losers to smite?"

Rather than losers, a pair of giant moles came burrowing out of the wall and confronted him head on. Most would probably flee at this site. But Bumi was, to put it mildly, not like most.

"Yeah man!"

…

Really giving it your all kid. I can admire that. Not that it's going to save you or your girl."

"Aang! Aang, hang in there! I'm coming, my love!"

"Ha! Your love! You don't know the first thing about love, honey!"

Yuno turned back angrily to the firebender she was stuck in combat with. She didn't have time for this! Aang needed her!

"You two are barely in your teens, am I right? And you think you've been together long enough to understand what love is?"

"Of course, we do! Just because he won't admit it, doesn't mean he doesn't!"

"Oh, honey. We heard every bit of that speech, and it's obvious for all. He doesn't love you."

"Shut up!"

As Yuno charged at the woman with everything she had, Aang had his own problems.

"Gotta say kid, I think you fucked up big time. You've got this girl who is crazy over you, and you just give her up because she's out of your league!?"

"It's not like that! You don't understand!"

"Sure, I do! She's saved your life! But just because she's not your type, you don't want to give her a chance!"

"You're crazy! You're all crazy!"

"Oh, please! You're the crazy one! This girl gives a whole of shits about you and you turn her away out of insecurity! You don't deserve to be here in this place! Within the tomb of lovers as powerful as Oma and Shu!"

His leg was finally caught and he became sandwiched in between multiple slabs. This was it.

"If you showed that girl, a little more appreciation, maybe you wouldn't be in this scenario!"

As he felt the rocks tighten, he heard the man's words repeat again and again.

He didn't have time to react as a pair of massive beasts came charging through the wall and broke all the barriers separating the "lovers."

"Yahoo! Hey Aang! Forget mail chute riding! I've got something even better! Badger mole rodeo!"

Aang quickly grabbed Yuno and leaped onto the back of the other mole as they began burrowing their way away from the tomb.

"Hot damn! Aren't you glad we came here Aang? You and your girlfriend?"

"For fuck's sake! She's not my girlfriend!"

He was interrupted by a blast of fire from the woman's hand which knocked him and Yuno off.

"Ok, you little brat! Time for round two!"

"Oh, ho ho!" Bumi showed no nervousness at all while squaring off with the other Earthbender. Aang could not hide his own nervousness while facing his opponent.

"Lovers? You? Ha! Some lover you are! Cowering behind his princess, counting on her to save him!"

"He's not cowering! Shut your mouth!"

True, Aang was actually limping from the impact and wasn't currently much help. He certainly felt like he was cowering though.

"Don't worry about me! Go help your crazy friend!"

"Wait, you actually care about him?"

"If he can help us out of this, sure!"

"Oops, too late!"

Turning, they saw to their dismay Bumi lying against the wall knocked out and the man turning his attention them.

The kids tried their hardest to fight them off. But even if Aang wasn't limping, their opponents had too much experience over them and soon had them lying in the same corner as Bumi.

"Nice try kiddos! But you didn't have the bond we share! I think if the two lovers are watching, they prefer us a helluva lot more!"

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?"

"It's just survival kid. The Fire Lord's put out some serious money for you and we need that if we're going to survive another day."

"And that justifies all this?"

"We put what we love before anything else. That's how you show you care for someone."

Aang looked over to Yuno, herself bleeding profusely. Putting what she loved before anything else. That basically summed up her behavior. He may not get why she did it. Why she loved him. But so far, it had proven to be a good thing. And for the moment, he needed all the help he could get.

"Sorry "lovebirds." It just wasn't meant to be." The woman raised her hand about to strike them down.

No. No he wouldn't lose anyone else. Not again!

As he had at the temple, upon witnessing Gyatso' corpse, he basically lost himself. His eyes glowed.

Everyone else's eyes widened with fear.

…

"Yuno? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Aang. Thanks to you."

"And Bumi? Shit, he's out cold! We need to get him out!"

He looked at all the rubble about them. There was too much to move.

"I guess I might have gone overboard."

"No. No, you were amazing. Thank you."

"I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"Love."

They turned to see the woman, herself injured. Despite this injury, she stared with what looked like sympathy.

"Oh good. You're here. We can use that."

Yuno grabbed the woman by the throat and held her knife to her throat.

"Yuno! What the hell?"

"You're going to call for your boyfriend and get him to earthbend us out. Sound good?"

"Yuno…"

"You still think our love isn't genuine? Let me prove you wrong."

"Yuno, wait…"

"Wait? She wanted to fry us! All for a few bucks!"

"Babe! Babe, are you down there?"

"Yeah, she's down here all right. And unless you want her to bleed to death, you'd better let us out now."

"You little bitch! If you hurt her-"

"What? What will you do? You still doubt our love? Oma built tunnels for her man. What do you think I'm willing to do?"

"Ha! You think you know anything about love? Please!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I dare little missy! I dare! I can see what you are already! You're an angry clingy girl who just wants someone to tell her she's pretty, and you boy! You have no appreciation for her! None whatsoever! You two deserve each other all right! Fucking brats!"

"I'm warning you! If you try anything, she gets it!"

A long pause followed. Eventually, the boulders began to move and the man stood atop looking down at them with glaring anger… and a sharp rock through his abdomen.

"Hand her over, now!"

Aang walked up with Bumi in his arms and Yuno pulled the woman along with her knife still at her throat.

"Babe! Come on babe! Damn it wake up!"

"I… I…"

"Hey, hey. It's ok! It's ok! I've got you, right here!"

"You're bleeding… I don't feel too good myself."

"Yeah. Sorry babe. I guess it's not just the two lover's tomb now."

"You know, I actually kind of thought we could get something like this with the money we'd make from the kid here."

"Oh well. At least we get to share one with the best people in the world. Could be worse."

The woman smiled and looked to the airbenders.

"Not bad kid. You did all this for that girl? Guess, you do have some spirit after all."

"Yeah." The man smirked with his teeth red in blood. "I'd hate to be the Fire Lord right now. He's gonna have his hands full with someone like you."

Aang looked to the ground with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Spare it kid. You do what you gotta do. You proved yourself the stronger. And to you go the rewards."

Yuno placed her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"Aang. Let's go. We've got work to do."

"You two have some issues. You know, that right? Better learn how to fix that up if you're going to survive. The Fire Lord is one tough cookie."

Yuno turned to leave, but Aang wasn't done yet.

"Maybe we can help you. We could get you to Omashu quickly."

"Pah! No chance with these injuries. Quit wasting your time. Just leave us here. Alone." The man kept looking at his woman the whole time.

"Do you think Oma and Shu would be proud of us my love? Satisfied?"

He just smiled. "Guess we can ask them soon enough."

Aang hurried away. He couldn't bear to watch anymore.

…

Yuno stared at him as they got on the bison and flew back to the city. Eventually, he couldn't stand her stare.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What you did for me back there. Your power. Your passion. It was amazing."

"Yeah. I just felt like… You remember the temple? When I saw Gyatso's remains, I just made a sort of vow not to lose anyone like that ever again. I don't know. I just didn't want it to happen again."

"What didn't you want to lose again? Me?"

He paused. He looked away still unsure what to think. Yuno was dangerous, no doubt. And a complete stranger to the ways of their people. But he wouldn't be here without her. Did that justify everything?

Yuno meanwhile felt a small smile dance upon her lips. She could feel his internal struggle, that was to be expected. But that meant there was hope. A chance for their happy ending. Her happy ending.

She looked back at the tomb. That could still be them someday.

"Give it time, Yuno. Give it time."


	9. Chapter 8: Facing Ghosts

"Hey lovebirds! Just up ahead is the foggy swamp! Home to the world's largest banyan tree and a tribe of crazy swamp people who feast on giant flies!"

Bumi stared back at the "lovebirds" with baited breath for their reaction to that word. But to his surprise, they didn't respond with anger or surprise. Even Kurusu looked surprised.

"Well isn't that something. Seems like yesterday, that would have caused you to leap out in anger, Avatar."

"Oh, he's all over that now. aren't you honey?" Yuno nudged his shoulder while smiling.

Aang didn't respond. His worry that Yuno planned to murder him may have abated somewhat, but he wasn't quite ready to make any kind of relationship between them official. He tried to change the subject.

"You've been here before right Bumi? You liked to mention it a lot."

"Well yeah, I did come through here once as like a kid or something."

"What do you mean as a kid? You are a kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah ok, Mr. smart guy. I meant when I was younger. Like 5 or something. Savvy?"

"Only once? Why haven't you come through since?" Yuno asked genuinely puzzled

Bumi bit his lips and turned his eyes towards Aang who nodded in understanding. He knew about Bumi's mother.

"You know it might be cool to check it out. Who knows if we're going to get the chance again, given what's coming?"

"Sweetie, I don't think that's the best idea. The world needs our help."

"The girl's right kiddo. Unless we absolutely have to, we really shouldn't stop."

"Yeah, I've heard some pretty screwy stuff about this place. Didn't seem that strange my time through but you never know." Bumi's smirk did not indicate worry.

"I get what you're saying, I just… I don't know. I feel like something's calling to me."

"Probably your stomach calling. You could use a nice juicy steak mate. Being vegetarian can't be good for you."

"Oh hush. It's the best way to go. No death. No conscience. How can you live any other way?"

"Uh, boys…"

"Man's gotta eat baldie. That's how I live."

"Boys…"

"Shame! To think I call you a friend!"

"Boys! Tornado!"

The team turned to find a massive tornado bearing down upon them. It came so fast they didn't have time to respond.

….

"Rei. It's… good to see you again."

"You!? Sozin? What's the meaning of this? What are we doing here?"

Yukii's head leaped up. Firelord Sozin? Impossible. No way they were being brought before the Firelord himself. But here they were standing before the current most powerful man in the world.

"Holy shit! What the hell are we doing talking to the fucking Firelord! That's crazy! What the actual fuck!" Kosoka looked around petrified.

"Actual fuck indeed! Why are we here? Why did you have that cyclops bitch capture me and my son? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to make things right. Another chance. For you. For everyone."

"For everyone? Does that include everyone you've killed? You murderer!"

"I did what I had to! That's why you're here! I'm doing what I must! I'm protecting those who matter!"

"Oh, we matter to you? Do we? Or do you just want to finish the job? I won't let you kill him! I won't!"

The Firelord looked genuinely shocked.

"I would never do that! If I wanted that, I would have had you assassinated! I wouldn't have bothered bringing you across the ocean!"

Yukii's mother wanted to shout some more, but she really just looked confused.

"Then what's this about?"

"Please. Come with me. I'll explain everything." He turned to the kids for the first time.

"If you can just wait here, please. We'll have everything sorted out shortly. No need to worry."

Worry was the only thing the two boys could do. Looking around at the guards and standing in the home of the most dangerous people on Earth. There was literally no other option. Except for Kosoka to do what he did best. Bully

"What the hell did you do you freak? How'd you get on the Fire Nation's bad side? Hey, you aren't writing in your journal right now, are you? Look at me!"

Yukii ignored him. Writing was the only way to take his mind off all that was going on.

From behind a nearby curtain, prince Azulon's eye narrowed.

Had father truly lost his mind?

….

"Hello? Kurusu? Bumi? Uh… Yuno?"

The avatar couldn't see any of them no matter how hard he looked. All he saw were trees and the occasional animal scurrying about. No people though.

"Strange. This is the first time I've been away from Yuno in days. So why don't I feel safe?"

"Because you're not safe. You haven't been safe for some time my boy."

His head whipped around. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Gyatso? Is that you?"

No response. But that didn't stop him.

"Gyatso? Where are you? Gyatso? Gyatso!"

….

"You're a fucking disgrace. You know that right?"

"No mama. Please stop."

"How can I stop if you never learn? You never change, you know? No matter how much I try, you just won't stop failing!"

"Mama, please stop."

"No! Not until you learn to behave!"

"Aang! Aangie! Sweetie! Where are you? Help me!"

….

"Mom? Mom, is that you?"

"Who else honey bun? Who else could it be?"

"No, no. This isn't right, is it? It's crazy! I'm going crazy, I know it!"

"Come here Flopsie! Give mommy a hug!"

"No get away! Aang! Somebody!"

….

Kurusu was having his own… experience. But as an adult with more experience, has was taking it better. Marginally.

"Daddy? Daddy is that you?"

"What? My son? How is this…"

"Daddy… I need help. Please…."

"I… I don't understand. Why are you here? I left you in Ba Sing Se."

"Daddy I need you… It hurts… It hurts…"

"What is this? This is isn't real? What the hell?"

"Righto pal. This ain't real. None of this. Well except for me."

He turned about. His eyes widened in shock.

"Who the hell are you?"

….

"Yukii. Uh, Kosoka right?"

"Lady, we just traveled across two continents together! How could you not know my name?"

"Right, sorry. One of my weak points. Anyway, you can rest a little easier. The Firelord has provided a home for us. He didn't expect an extra. AKA you Kosoka. But he can accommodate for that."

"Why the hell did that cyclops bitch kidnap me then? Why am I here? Can't you tell him to send me back? It's clearly you too he wants! I was just an innocent bystander!"

"An innocent bystander who aided that cyclops as I recall." Rei stared hard at him, causing him to recoil from her stare.

"In any case, he can't afford another ship at the moment. The war and all. So, for the moment, you're stuck with us."

"But I have friends! Family! They're wondering where I am!"

"So, do we! Maybe you should have thought about that before you sold us out, hmm?"

"You? Friends? Maybe you, but him?"

She punched him in the face, and knocked him to the ground. Both boys stared with wonder at the petite woman.

"We're the only friends you have now. So, get used to it you little bastard."

The boys stared at each other. Kosoka turned away.

"Great. Fucking great."

….

"Gyatso, wait! Come back! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please wait!"

No response. The voice had gone silent, which was even worse for him.

"Please, I tried to come. Really, I did. Please, don't run away. I know you're mad."

Through the tears, he couldn't make out any sign of his old tutor.

"Please, I'm sorry! Please be mad, I deserve it. Just don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone!"

"You're not alone, sweet cheeks. You never have been."

He looked about. That… wasn't Gyatso's voice.

"I… who…"

"Don't worry your pretty little bald head. Just listen to what I say and everything will make sense, mmk? Turn around and look to the horizon. See the big tree?"

Looking back around, he could indeed see off in the distance, a particularly enormous tree. It stood out from all the rest.

"Great. Just make your way to that and I'll tell you the rest. Love to say more, but nothing good in life is free. Know what I mean?"

"Hey wait! What's going on? Who are you?"

Nothing. Pure silence again. Just him and a lot of foliage.

"What the hell is happening?"

….

"Are you crying? Typical. That's all you're ever good for. Sobbing up a storm."

"Please mama. Please stop."

"I'll stop when you learn to behave!"

"Behave?" Yuno's demeanor changed. "You want me to behave?"

"Yes. Behave. Why are you smiling? That's not behaving!"

"Have you forgotten? I did behave. It was you never behaved. I tried to teach you. But you wouldn't listen. Neither of you would."

"What are you talking about? Shut your mouth you stupid bitch?"

"No. No mama. Not anymore."

"What are you doing? Yuno? Yuno?"

"What I should have done long ago mama." She smiled at the apparition's frightened face.

….

"Come here Flopsie! Give me a hug!"

"No! stay away! Help! Help!"

"Help! Help!"

The shout wasn't coming from him. It was coming from the river. He quickly turned about, noticing his mother was gone.

"That's right. She's gone. She's gone. She's…"

He started to sob again. She really was gone. Gone forever.

He wiped his tears as the shouting continued and ran forward. He didn't look back.

….

"This… is the future? What I'm seeing?"

"Not quite. It's a possible future. One that might happen if things go down the current path."

"The current path? What the hell does that mean? Make sense imp!"

"If you keep doing what you're doing. That's what I mean. Like aiding the Avatar for instance."

Kurusu's eyes lit up. He turned to the little floating creature.

"You want me to betray the Avatar? How in the hell does that help anything?"

"Oh, I don't know it for a fact. Except that maybe, you know. I think I might know a way to help prevent it."

"You can prevent it? Then do it! Now!"

"Uh uh. Everything has a price Mr. Police chief."

Kurusu blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No. The fiendish imp was still floating there.

"Why? Why would you want that? What do you want?"

The imp smiled maliciously.

"A good show."

….

"Hey there son! Mind giving a brother a little hand?"

"Hey, I remember you! One of the swamp benders!"

"Oh, have we met little boy? Seems like I would remember you. Mind giving us a hand though? We've got a pretty crazy little girl chasing us around with a knife!"

"Oh boy. Normally, I'd call this a swell time. But right now." Bumi just shrugged.

"You have a strange definition of swell boy. Should I be concerned?"

"Back in your cage mama! Back in your cage!"

Both men turned to the source of the noise and the sound of shouts.

"Right now mate, I'm the last thing you should be concerned about."

….

The only thing Aang was concerned about meanwhile was reaching the tree. Anything to get his mind off the voice of Gyatso and his fellow airbenders which were now all around him.

"Why did you leave us? Leave us to burn?"

"Don't leave us. Don't leave us again."

"It hurts. Daddy, it hurts."

"Please stop. Please, please stop."

"I can't! I can't make it stop! The flames! They won't stop!"

The all powerful avatar was in that moment powerless and could do nothing but run from the sounds of his fellow comrades.

"Come back! Come back! Don't go! Don't go!"

At this point, he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his glider and soared into the sky.

Even at this height, he still heard the shouts. The cries. It was so bizarre. The beautiful view permeated by the shrieks of the dead.

"Make it stop!"

He touched down on top of one of the massive tree's branches. He gripped his ears, trying to blot out the sounds.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know."

That voice. The voice he didn't recognize. Looking up, he finally met the source.

A pale boy with red eyes smiled at him warmly. Genuinely.

"Don't have to be afraid? Everyone I love is a ghost and haunting me!"

The boy chuckled. But somehow it didn't feel mean. Or offensive.

"There's no ghosts here."

"But they're so real! So real!"

"They are. And that's the power of the swamp. The lesson it teaches. That all life is connected. Time is an illusion. And so is death."

"So is death? I don't understand."

"This swamp. Do you know what it is? It's the roots of this massive tree, spreading for miles and miles. Connected to everything. Just like us. That's how the swamp shows itself to us. As those we know. Because we're all connected. Bound to each other. The ones we love never really leave us. Hence why death is an illusion."

Aang stared at the strange boy for a time but nodded. He looked back to the masses. The masses he had buried. But who he knew now were not really dead. Not to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I won't let you down again. I'll do you proud."

The anguish vanished from their faces and they slowly faded away with sad smiles on their faces. Gyatso took the longest to vanish, but eventually he too disappeared.

"That's some serious baggage you've got there kiddo. I don't envy you."

"And you are…?"

"Avatar Akise. Your past life. Nice to meet you. Roku wanted to do the job but considering how badly he screwed up in his life, I thought maybe someone a little more successful could do the job." ….

"Father. A word if I may?"

Sozin looked up and smiled, before bidding his advisors away.

"My son. I'm proud of how you've handled yourself this last month. It has been a stressful time for you. I'm sure."

You have no idea, Azulon thought. But he kept that to himself.

"Father, I admit I'm confused. Why are we keeping foreigners here in the city?"

The pause that followed did not alleviate Azulon's fears.

"Father?"

"Rei is… a very old friend. She saved my life. And I promised to return the favor if ever need be."

"She didn't seem very glad about that in all honesty."

"She's just confused. Nothing more. It's a new era for the world and she needs time to adjust. Just like everyone else."

Azulon tried not to show his own confusion. And disbelief.

"Is that the only reason she's here? As a favor? Surely you have plenty of those around the world. I don't see anyone else from another nation being given free asylum."

His father smirked.

"You're a bright one aren't you?" He paused a moment, debating what to say.

"Fine. I confess. I do have another reason for bringing them here… But that is for another time."

"Another time? You can't share it with your own son?"

"Not now. You have enough to think about right now. The future awaits, and you must prepare for it."

Azulon couldn't keep his confusion off his face anymore. Did his father really think an answer like that was going to make him question this any less?

"I can tell you aren't satisfied. Understandable. I promise all will be revealed in time. Don't you trust me?"

Truth be told, Azulon found himself asking that a lot more as the years went by. But as the respectful son, he merely nodded and turned to leave.

"Azulon. One more thing. You've been a lot more quiet than normal since the comet. One might even be forgiven for thinking you were avoiding me."

The future Fire Lord turned around careful not to betray his feelings.

"Avoiding you? No father. Never."

"Then what is the problem? And don't tell me there isn't one."

"I simply… I suppose I have been wondering about… the Air nomads."

It was brief but Azulon noticed the crack in his father's countenance. The Fire Lord wasn't happy to hear that.

"Ah yes. Quite a nasty bit of business that."

That's putting it mildly, his son thought.

"I know that must have been a traumatic experience for you. My advisors suggested I not bring you along for it. But I insisted."

"You… Insisted? That I come along?"

"I took no pleasure in it. But a strong Firelord has a responsibility to look danger straight in the face. If you wish to be a true leader, you must see your decisions in action. You must observe the results. And the consequences."

"And were the consequences… worth it?"

"Do you think we were wrong? Is that what you want to ask?"

"I just… I just want to be sure that there was no other way. That the comet was the only option."

"I knew avatar Roku. Did you know that?"

"Yes father. You told me before."

"Did I tell you how stubborn he was? How he refused to see any other side but his own? How he would have destroyed everything we seek to build?"

"Not quite those words, but something along those lines."

"Then how do you expect the new avatar to be any different? He is after all only Roku reborn."

"I understand the need to destroy the Avatar. But everyone else. All those children…"

"Future assassins. Future revenge seekers. Too dangerous to be left alive. Of all the nations, the air was always the most far detached form the world. Persuading them would be near impossible. Believe me I tried."

"So, genocide was your second choice?"

"A necessary choice. Do you dispute me?"

His displeasure was now quite evident. Not something to be ignored.

"No. No father. Of course not."

"Good. A little skepticism is good. But doubt in the cause is unacceptable. Understand?"

The boy nodded very quickly and strode out. He didn't look back.

….

"So, my past life, huh. I feel like I could have benefited from a talk with you earlier."

"You and me both honey bun. How I wish I could be alive right now to give you the hug you deserve. You look like shit."

"Uh, I thought death was an illusion."

The boy smirked. "You catch on quickly. You know what I mean though. I was your past life. The past you. As much as I want to ease your burden, all I can offer is advice."

"Well with all due respect, I could have used your advice a lot sooner than this! Err… Sorry."

"Don't be. You've had a rough time, haven't you?"

"Well… Yes. Yes, I have. I mean I get what you say about them not being dead but still…" His voice trailed off and he began to shake.

The past life placed his hand on his distraught descendant's knee. The two smiled at each other, though admittedly Aang struggled to do so through the tears.

"I know. 16 years in one of those temples doesn't really prepare you for the task of protecting the world does it? And hell, you only got 12!"

"Temples? You were an air nomad?"

"Oh yeah! And a damn good one too. Though I can't say I earned my mastership at 12 years old. You got one over me on that." He winked.

"A fat load of good that's done me." Aang grumbled.

"It will. Believe me it will. I won't sugarcoat anything kiddo. You've got a lot of work ahead of you and the first thing you've gotta do is figure out what you've got to work with. How are you doing with the other elements?"

"Well I've got air pretty much down." He tapped his forehead. "And I got a pretty good waterbending teacher. Don't know where she is right now, but she taught me some good moves. I should be good there."

"So Earth is next. Know anyone willing to teach you how to throw rocks?"

"I've got a pretty good friend. He can teach me a few things I reckon."

"Eh, it's a start. But you might want to get some kind of teacher or at least an Earthbending scroll. You can evolve at the same pace. Help each other get stronger. What about fire?"

Aang merely shrugged. Akise chuckled.

"Right. Well, food for thought. Something to consider. Personally, I think you could do pretty well with the other three. Firelord Sozin is an old senile coot by now, so you shouldn't have too much trouble bringing him down."

"Right. I hope. But first I have to reach him."

"The real challenge, huh? Well, from what you've told me, you've got that to figure out in Ba Sing Se. Right now, your task should be to make it there in one piece."

"Ok. Sounds good. What if I need to talk to you again?"

"Right. You know how you asked why I couldn't help you before? Well, there's only a handful of places where I can do that. Places high in spiritual energy. Places where I can reach across the veil so to speak. That's why I couldn't talk until now."

"So until I find another place like that, I can't rely on your aid?"

Akise smiled sadly.

"I'm not any happier about it than you are, hon. But rules are rules, you know? When you finally get a chance to chat, don't be shy! My door's always open!"

Aang's eyebrows raised. Unusual character. To think they shared the same spirit was hard to believe.

"Well thank you avatar Akise. It's good to know I'm not alone. I mean I already had my friends. But it's great to talk with someone who understands this burden."

"Yeah about your friends. Specifically, this girl you mentioned."

"Yuno? What about her?"

"Ditch her man. She's bad news."

Aang bit his lip.

"I agree with you to a degree. But at the same time, I owe her my life. I wouldn't have survived this long without her."

"And you might not make it much farther if you keep her along for the ride." Akise's eyes had lost all their playfulness. "I knew a few girls like that in my time mate. Nowhere near that violent. But it was never enough for them. She's going to keep asking for more and more until eventually you have nothing left to give. Better to ditch her now before it's impossible to control her."

"Well… it might already be too late."

"What?" He leaned forward; eyes worried. "Don't tell me you proposed!"

"No, of course not! But she seems to be acting that way."

"Damn. That's not a good sign." Akise paused, taking it in.

"And in any case, she clearly wants me alive. And so far, that's been a good thing."

"So far. Listen Aang. And listen well. You keep your eye on that one. And whatever happens, do not make it official. You understand me?"

"Right. Got it." Aang stood up.

"Thank you, Avatar Akise. You've set the path straight for me. I appreciate it."

"Oh please! Call me Akise! And you stay strong and fit young man! Talking to you is my job now!"

Aang flew off over the swamp, eventually finding Appa and soon after that his comrades in a clearing. Yuno was covered in blood.

"Hey guys. How were the hallucinations?"

They all stared at each other in silence. Clearly awkward.

"That bad, huh? Yuno, what's with the blood."

Bumi stared at her.

"You wanna tell him, or should I?"

"Oh I just. You know. I was hallucinating like everyone apparently and well… I thought some of the swamp benders…"

"Yuno… tell me you didn't-"

"No, don't worry your little head. I got there before she inflicted any permanent damage. But I think it's safe to say she's not welcome in this swamp anymore… Not that I would want to come back, after all this."

"Fine with me. What about you officer Kurusu? What did you see?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Kurusu shifted his feet uncomfortably. He had a hard time looking the Avatar in the face.

"All right fair enough. Well, believe it or not I'm actually glad we made this little pit stop."

"Pit stop? We were blown out of the sky!"

"Ok, fair enough. It was not one of our own free will. But I still had a nice chat, after some bad visions. But I think it was good overall."

Not for me, Kurusu thought.

"Who did you talk to Aangie? Was it a girl?" Yuno's eyes narrowed.

"No, just one of my past lives."

"Your past what!?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Now then-"

Aang stopped when he caught sight of a boy sitting down on a log. He couldn't see the boy's face which was face down writing in a diary.

"Honey? What are you looking at?"

"That boy."

"What boy? I don't see any boy?"

"Oh, hallucinating about boys, are we?" Bumi grinned. "Tough luck Yuno. Guess your Avatar's flexible!"

"I'm flexible? What does that mean?"

"Don't you dare, you ugly grinning brat! Aang, tell me he's wrong! You're not flexible, are you? You only have eyes for me, right?"

"I don't know what- Great. He's gone."

"What does it mean Honey bun? These hallucinations?"

"It means people we know. People we're connected to. But that boy… I didn't recognize him."

"Maybe it's someone you have yet to meet, sweetie. Did he look scary? If so, I'll gut him."

"No. No he didn't. But he felt familiar. I can't imagine why…"

….

"So this is home sweet home, huh? Not a bad setup I have to admit."

For once, Yukii had to agree with Kosoka. It was easily the finest house on the block. It put even the best condos back home to shame.

"Damn lady. That Firelord really has the hots for you huh? What did you do? Give him a massive blow- Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Your dirty perverted mouth, that's what! Now get your ass inside before I give you another one!"

Yukii couldn't help but grin as the bully who had made his life so miserable ran inside from his mother.

"What a little punk! You should have brought him over to my place sooner. I could have smacked some sense into him, right Yukii?"

He smiled embarrassed. She frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't said much this whole time. How are you taking this? Must be a bit of a shock."

"I… I guess I just don't understand why we're here. What does the Firelord want with us?"

His mother bit her lip, clearly uncertain how to proceed.

"He thinks he's doing us a favor. I… gave him something a long time ago. And in return, now he's taking us away from the Earth Kingdom… and the coming conflict."

"But what favor? What did you give him? Why didn't he ask us? Why did he have us kidnapped? Unless… he didn't think we would want to come."

His mother just stared.

"You're a smart kid. You take after your mother." She paused again.

"It's ok, mom. I can see you aren't ready to tell me. Just… will you ever?"

"Yukii I… I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Thanks mom. I feel the same way about you."

"But I've done… questionable things in my life. Things I still haven't totally come to terms with. And I worry that… I mean I know you're my kid and all. but if you knew…"

"Mom, I don't understand. What does that have to do with why we're here? You said you gave the Firelord something. Was that something bad? Was that the questionable thing?"

"No!" Yukii jumped back in surprise from her sudden exclamation.

"Great spirits, no! No, it was not questionable! Not at all! It… It was the greatest gift in the world. I just… I thought I knew him. I thought I knew who he was. And then to see what he's become… What he's done…"

"Yeah. I don't know how to feel about him either. And you're the one with the history."

She smirked remorsefully.

"Guess it shows how little I've learned, huh? Look, I'll tell you what's going on… I just… It's hard to explain."

"I understand mom. Just tell me when you're ready."

She nodded and pulled him into a lengthy hug.

"Stay strong my little man."

From the shadows, Prince Azulon stared. His fist clenched a little when the two hugged. Images of his own mother came flooding back.

"Mother, I hope you can't see me now. Us now. What we've become. And if you can, I'm sorry."


End file.
